Seconde vision
by Yonano
Summary: " Elle est unique ! Elle peut voir et manipuler le fluide sans que les joueurs ne l'utilisent ! " Anna n'a aucun souvenir plus vieux de deux ans. Elle se souvient juste de son nom et qu'elle possède un don; une seconde vision. Pourchassée à travers la galaxie par des personnes recherchant le pouvoir, trouvera-t-elle de l'aide pour s'en sortir, et même, retrouver la mémoire ?
1. Prologue

Me voici avec ma toute première histoire ! J'ai essayer de la travailler au maximum malgré le peu de temps que j'ai. Je n'ai pas de date précise à laquelle seront publié les chapitres mais j'espère que vous la suivrez et qu'elle vous plaira. Bon, n'étant pas doué pour les intros, je me tais et place à l'histoire ! :D

* * *

- C'est incroyable chère holo-spectateurs ! Il ne reste que vingt minutes de jeu et le score est toujours de un partout ! Cette finale de Cup opposant les Lightnings aux tenant du titre, les Snowkids, est tout simplement phénoménal ! Les SK vont-ils continuer sur leur lancé et gagner une quatrième coupe ou bien l'équipe de Warren arriva-t-elle à s'imposer ?

Callie était en effervescence, tout comme les supporters dans les gradins. Ils hurlaient le nom de leur équipe favorite tout comme Aarch dans son micro.

- Aller les Snowkids ! Vous y êtes presque, ne lâchez rien !

Warren avait le ballon. Il se dirigeait activement vers les buts d'Ahito, mais il fut tacler par Meï qui relança directement à Rocket. Celui-ci dribbla un milieu de terrain et tandis que l'autre s'avançait vers lui, il fit une passe longue à D'Jok. Ce dernier était totalement démarqué. Il réceptionna le ballon à la suite d'un parfait contrôle de la poitrine et analysa le terrain.

Micro-Ice, plus loin, était proche de la surface de réparation. Il était en bonne position pour tirer et peut-être marquer le but de la victoire.

Leur quatrième victoire.

Il devait agir et vite. Il ne restait que dix minutes de jeu et une séance de tirs au buts pourrait mal se passer. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, il fallait tout donner !

Les deux défenseurs Lightnings se précipitèrent vers D'Jok. Il fit jouer le ballon entre ses pieds et après un feinte qui perturba les deux joueurs adverses, fit quelques foulés et tira. Le ballon arriva droit sur Micro-Ice. Il activa son fluide, bien décidé à marquer.

Il bondit, entouré de bleu. Le Souffle portait bien son nom, le petit attaquant se sentait léger, libre, flottant dans l'air.

Il s'apprêta à tirer, à gauche.

Le gardien des Lightnings se décala légèrement vers la droite.

Micro-Ice tira dans le ballon avec une puissance incroyable. La victoire était là, à bout de bras... et pourtant...

Soudain, tout le Genèse Stadium se secoua. Le ballon, près à passer la ligne, se désintégra avant et les appareils électronique disjonctèrent. Les gens dans les gradins hurlaient toujours, mais de peur cette fois.

D'Jok leva la tête.

Une énorme roche, presque plus grosse que l'étoile de fer était rentrer dans la gravité artificielle de la planète et faisait trembler tout le Genèse Stadium.

Une météorite.

La foule essayait d'évacuer les gradins le plus vite possible sans aucune chance de survit. Les joueurs, eux, restaient figés, mais il fallait s'enfuir.

Ahito se secoua. Un morceau de roche de la météorite se détacha et fonçait droit sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir vers son frère qu'il n'entendait pas hurler depuis tout à l'heure. Sa dernière vision fut Thran, tiré par Rocket, pour que lui aussi ne sombre pas dans l'obscurité éternelle.

Avec le choc, le terrain se fissura. Meï activa le Souffle pour aller plus vite, s'envoler plus loin. Mais ses pieds se dérobèrent et elle chuta alors que la main de Tia, enveloppée de bleu, avait tenté de la rattraper.

Micro-Ice hurla. Mais D'Jok ne l'avait pas entendu. Pas entendu son dernière appel. Sa voix s'éteignit elle aussi.

Non, D'Jok ne bougeait plus. Il restait debout, la tête levée et il retenait sa respiration, se préparant au choc.

- Cette fois, murmura-t-il. C'est vraiment la fin...

Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent à son tour.


	2. 1- Doux rêve

Tout d'abord merci pour la première review Elska (je te le redis mais bon x) ) ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Le chapitre 1 est un peu bateau, c'est vrai... mais c'est pour vous mettre doucement dans l'ambiance :) J'espère malgré tout que vous ne vous ennuierez pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Doux rêve

- Bonjour les Snowkids. Vous avez une heure et demi pour vous préparez et rejoindre l'holo-trainer à 8 heures pile.

La douce voix de Simbaï résonna dans toutes les chambres tirant progressivement les joueurs de leur sommeil.

D'Jok ouvrit les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son holo-réveil.

6H30.

Ah non...

6H31...

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit en face du sien.

- Aller Mice, debout... Ordonna-t-il d'un ton pas très motivant.

Micro-Ice gémit de protestation. Il se retourna sous sa couette et plaqua son coussin sur ses oreilles. Caché au fin fond de son lit, se croyant à l'abri et prêt à se rendormir, il fut surpris quand il sentit sa couverture glisser. Maintenant à découvert, il grogna en essayant de couvrir son corps avec l'autre oreiller. Oreiller qui fut lui aussi retiré.

- Il faut se lever Mice ! Assura D'Jok, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Sinon quoi ? Fit la voix étouffée du petit attaquant, toujours la tête dans son premier coussin.

- Sinon je vais être obligé de t'enlever autre chose que la couette et les oreillers.

Micro-Ice poussa un énième grognement en libérant sa tête. Le roux était à côté de son lit, un sourire de vainqueur sur son visage.

Tous les matins, c'était pareil.

- Bon, soupira D'Jok en rejetant le coussin et la couverture sur le lit. Premier à la douche.

- Mais j'aurais pu dormir encore un peu alors !

Le rire du numéro neuf résonna dans la chambre avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Micro-Ice jeta au loin l'oreiller et se rallongea.

Tous les matins, c'était pareil.

Et il s'était encore fait avoir.

oOo

La forêt était éclairée par une agréable lumière dorée et de petites lucioles colorés virevoltaient de-ci, de-là. Une petite biche passa entre deux arbres en sautillant. Elle découvrit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés, allongé dans l'herbe douce. Il dormait, un léger sourire sur le visage. L'animal s'approcha de lui et du museau, lui poussa l'épaule. L'homme se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux, toujours souriant. La biche se pencha au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ahito, réveille-toi. Dit-elle, neutre et avec la voix de Thran.

- Hein ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ahito !

- Waaa !

Le gardien se redressa vivement sur le lit en faisant sursauter son frère.

Ce dernier vit le cadet en pause, fixant un point devant lui. Thran claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le sortir de sa transe.

- Faut se réveiller p'tit frère.

Ahito tourna la tête vers lui.

- Thran... T'es devenu une biche...

- Quoi ?

Mais il n'y eut pas de suite. Le gardien retomba sur son lit, endormit avant même d'avoir touché le matelas.

L'aîné mit une main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment. Son frère était vraiment un cas.

- Deuxième tentative... Maugréa celui-ci tout bas.

Il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua un peu. Ahito ouvrit directement de grands yeux.

- Ah !... Non, mais... Je dormais pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mouais, je te crois, soupira une dernière fois Thran, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

oOo

Un tremblement de terre, il y avait un tremblement de terre.

- Aller Sinedd ! Réveille-toi ! Grand frère, debout ! Aller, aller !

- Ça va... Ça va !

Ah non... C'est juste Sonja qui saute sur le lit.

oOo

- Sèche-cheveux, sèche-cheveux, où est mon sèche-cheveux ?

Meï, emmitouflée dans son peignoir, une serviette sur la tête, courrait à travers la chambre et la salle de bain.

Tia fut tirée de son état de somnolence par le remue-ménage que faisait son amie.

- Mon sèche-cheveux ! S'énerva Meï en jetant un t-shirt par terre.

- Salle de bain, deuxième tiroir à gauche.

Écoutant la voix ensommeillée de Tia, la jeune femme brune se hâta au lieu indiqué. Une exclamation de soulagement tira un sourire à la blonde.

- Toi qui est si ordonnée, intervint-elle. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas retrouver tes affaires ?

- Franchement... Je sais pas. Ah ! Mais où est mon élastique ?

Tia sourit de nouveau.

oOo

Rocket arriva en s'étirant dans la salle du petit-déjeuné. Il y trouva Mark, devant la fenêtre, perdu dans la blancheur des montagnes d'Akillian. Un café bien noir fumait dans une tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Déjà là ?

La voix de son nouveau coach tira le numéro six de sa torpeur.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il, enjoué. Présent avant les autres.

Il s'assit à une table, bientôt rejoins par Rocket qui entamait le premier repas de la journée. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une bouchée de sa tartine que des éclats de voix et de rires se firent entendre.

- Ça, c'est Micro-Ice, signala Mark.

A peine sa phrase prononcée, que le petit brun entra dans la pièce.

- Alors lui ! S'exclama-t-il, tourné vers D'Jok. Il m'étonnera toujours, je sais vraiment pas comment il fait !

Thran et un Ahito endormit les accompagnait.

- Mais tu le savais pas encore ? Demanda le défenseur au numéro trois.

- Savoir quoi ? Intervint naturellement Mark comme s'il prenait part à la conversation depuis le début.

- Bah regarde !

Il suivit le regard de Micro-Ice et vit Ahito marcher, seul et les yeux fermés. Il l'observa s'approcher doucement de lui et se tourna vers Thran.

- Il dort en marchant ? S'étonna Mark.

- Ouais, répondit l'aîné. C'est sa nouvelle aptitude.

Rocket posa sa tasse et regarda Ahito qui s'était arrêté près de lui.

- Incroyable... Murmura-t-il en poussant son bras pendant, du bout du doigt.

Par se simple contact, le gardien ouvrit les yeux.

- Salut les mecs ! Fit-il en souriant, comme si de rien n'était. Bien dormit ?

Les garçons décidèrent de le suivre dans sa démarche, ignorant le changement brutal. Ils y étaient habitués maintenant.

- Super bien, lui répondit Rocket, s'en voulant un peu de l'avoir réveillé. Et toi ?

- Comme une bébé.

Il s'étira et partit préparer son petit-déjeuner. Le métissé se tourna vers Thran en posant une question silencieuse du regard. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

Au même moment, les filles entrèrent dans la salle suivit, quelques minutes plus tard, de Sinedd.

Même si le brun ténébreux avait vouée une rancune sans limite aux Snowkids, il les avait rejoins pour la final de leur troisième Cup. L'équipe, d'abord réticente, avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais grâce à l'aide de Meï, sa petite amie, il avait finalement réussi à s'intégrer.

Tous les Snowkids étaient réunis, sans exception et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

oOo

- Bougez ! Faites circuler le ballon !

Rocket motivait les Snowkids du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un match amical contre les Shadows avait était organisé. Il était prévu depuis un moment et il aurait lieu le lendemain.

Dans l'holo-trainer, l'équipe était en simulation de match contre l'équipe l'équipe adverse de demain. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le jeu, ce qui angoissait le jeune coach. Simbaï le vit, se tourna vers lui et tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Ils savent que les Shadows jouent physique et ils savent aussi comment faire face à eux. Je suis sûr que le match de demain se passera bien.

- Si vous le dîtes Dame Simbaï.

Rocket connaissait bien son équipe. Ce n'était pas le problème. Ce qui l'inquiéter n'était pas tant les joueurs mais son rôle : était-il un bon entraîneur ?

Sur le terrain, D'Jok et Micro-Ice s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique les hologrammes des Shadows. Des une-deux entre eux, des feintes originales, des acrobaties et ce, en rigolant. Le roux et ancien capitaine tira dans le ballon qui vint, une fois de plus, se loger au fonds des filets. Il se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant, mais la voix de Rocket les tira de leur jeu.

- Bon, soupira-t-il. Ce sera tout...

Clamp arrêta le programme et le cube gris se désintégra.

- Si on joue comme ça pendant le match, fit Micro-Ice en s'étirant, on est sûr de gagner.

- C'est clair ! Approuva D'Jok.

- Moi, au contraire, je crois plutôt que ce sera perdu d'avance.

Les deux attaquants perdirent leur sourire et se tournèrent vers Rocket.

- Le collectif, ça vous parle ? Enchaîna le métissé. Demain, ce ne sera pas un concours de dribble ou de passe, mais un match. Que vous devez gagner en équipe et non seul ou à deux.

Il avait prit un air sérieux et observait chaque joueur avec attention. Il soupira et se décontracta.

- J'espère que vous avez compris, déclara-t-il après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux. Plus d'entraînement jusqu'à demain. Soyez en forme pour le match.

Toute l'équipe lancèrent un _oui coach_ amusé par l'appellation, puis sortirent. Tia fut la dernière présente. Clamp tapotaient le clavier et Simbaï observaient des papiers plus loin. La jolie blonde platine, actuelle capitaine de l'équipe, s'approcha de son petit ami. Il avait la mine basse et semblait un peu perdu.

- Tu fais du bon boulot, lui dit-elle, sincère.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Tu es un très bon coach et malgré le fait que ce soit nouveau pour toi, tu gères ça très bien.

Elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour le faire sourire. Il la remercia.

- Et puis...

La phrase de Tia resta en suspens pendant un moment, hésitant à dire le fond de sa pensé.

- Et puis, se lança-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de conseil ou d'aide, il y a toujours Artegor qui peut venir ou même Aarch. Tu peux aller lui en parler, je suis sûr qu'il t'écouterait.

Rocket leva un œil nouveau vers elle.

- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il. Demander de l'aide à Artegor serait sûrement un plus pour l'équipe.

Tia hocha la tête de satisfaction. Elle allait sortir puis se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de lui parler d'autre chose.

- Oui ? Demanda Rocket quand il vit qu'elle revenait vers lui.

- C'est à propos d'être capitaine. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si D'Jok reprenait ce rôle.

- Une autre idée pas trop mauvaise, sourie Rocket. J'en connais un qui va avoir une bonne surprise avant le match.

oOo

En entrant dans la chambre avec Micro-Ice, D'Jok s'avachit sur son lit.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche avec Meï.

La phrase de son ami surprit le petit attaquant. Il s'assit sur son lit et enleva ses crampons à l'aide de ses pieds, sans défaire les lacets.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Parce qu'elle ne t'adresse plus la parole ?

D'Jok fronça les sourcils. Micro-Ice se leva.

- Parce qu'elle sort avec Sinedd ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre tandis que l'autre s'approchait.

- Ou bien les deux ?

La tête du numéro trois se pencha vers le roux, envahissant complètement son champs de vision.

- Raaah !

D'Jok se releva si brutalement qu'ils manquèrent de se cogner la tête.

- Les deux ! Devina le petit brun à sa réaction.

Les sons qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche de l'ex-capitaine n'étaient que râles et grognements.

- Tu sais mon pote, tenta Micro-Ice en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Chaque actes à ses conséquences.

Son ami tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Depuis quand tu me sors des phrases comme ça ?

- Depuis que mon meilleur ami tente de se résonner en disant des bêtises. C'est pas elle qui s'éloigne, c'est toi. Tu lui rejettes une faute non-justifiée en mettant Sinedd dans le panier. Tout le monde l'a accepté dans l'équipe depuis le temps. Autant lui que sa relation avec Meï. Mais Môsieur D'Jok, lui, ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Môsieur D'Jok, lui, fais encore l'égoïste. Môsieur D'Jok ...

- Ok, ok... C'est bon, j'ai compris Mice... Le problème vient encore de moi, c'est ça ?

- Si tu voyais comment ta tête vient de s'illuminer. En plein dans le mille !

D'Jok ne put réprimer un sourire. Son ami était toujours comme ça. Trouvant les mots juste pour résoudre le problème et remonter le moral. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de tirer la langue à Micro-Ice qu'il venait de doubler.

- Encore premier à la douche.

- Ah non !

Mais trop tard, il avait fermé la porte.


	3. 2- Le match

Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 2 ! Merci pour la review Elska *o* (je ne risque pas de m'arrêter de te le dire xD) Et merci aux autres pour toute les vues ! Et même si ça vous plaît pas, laissez-moi une reviews pour me le dire (bon, pas trop méchante non plus... :'( ) Il me faut vos avis et vos questions (si questions il y a)

Bon, j'arrête de m'acharner et place au chapitre 2 :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le match

- Thran...

- Mmmh ?...

- Thraaaan ! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure.

Le défenseur grogna et remonta la couverture sur son nez. Ahito soupira.

- Tu m'as dit, je cite : « Je vais me reposer. Si tu dors pas – chose rare – réveille-moi quand c'est l'heure » Et c'est ce que je fais.

Thran se redressa sur son lit et tomba nez à nez avec son frère.

- Tu dors pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Plus, corrigea Ahito. Depuis deux minutes.

L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une fois parer, ils sortirent de la chambre et tombèrent immédiatement sur Mark.

- Prêt pour le match ? Lança-t-il.

Thran hocha la tête, tout sourire tandis que son frère commençait à fermer les yeux.

oOo

- Bon.

Rocket était en tenu, tout comme les autres joueurs en face de lui, qui attendait le topos habituel avant le début du match.

Il respira un bon coup et se lança.

- Ce n'est pas une finale de Cup, certes. Mais c'est ce match qui va permettre aux autres équipes de juger notre niveau pour la prochaine Galactik Football Cup, dans un peu moins d'un mois. Je compte sur vous pour ne leur laisser aucun espoir. Montrez que les Snowkids sont toujours les Snowkids. Fière et bien présent et qu'on compte bien garder notre titre en remportant une quatrième coupe !

Tous les membres de l'équipe approuvèrent ses dires et se levèrent pour crier bien fort leur slogan.

- Go, Snow, Go !

- _Trois minutes avant le match._

Trois minutes pour finir, donc. Il enchaîna.

- Pas de changement dans l'équipe. D'Jok et Micro-Ice en attaque ; Tia et Mark en milieu de terrain ; Meï et Thran en défense ; Ahito dans les buts.

Alors que la voix robotique n'annonçait plus que deux minutes, Tia lui lança un clin d'œil. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'approcha de D'Jok et lui tendit un brassard rouge, le brassard de capitaine.

- Mais... Balbutia-t-il.

- Prends-en soin, le coupa la blonde. Tu es un très bon capitaine.

Il hésita quelques secondes à le prendre, mais une tape amical dans son dos le décida.

- Allez, on a pas toute la nuit ! Blagua Micro-Ice.

Il le prit au moment où l'on annonçait de se placer sur l'élévateur.

- Ça y est Nork ! S'écria Callie avec son éternel entrain. Voilà les deux équipes qui arrivent.

- En effet Callie, continua l'être aux yeux bleus. Je me demande bien qui va gagner ce match. Des pronostiques ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le troisième et dernier commentateur.

- Les Snowkids, vu la réputation qu'ils portent, pourraient bien gagner ce soir, répondit Barry. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde dirait. Mais je pense que les Shadows sont bien motivés pour ne pas se laisser faire. Je les vois bien repartir vainqueur à deux buts à un ou même deux-zéro.

Il émit un petit rire, mais Callie l'ignora.

- Et c'est le coup d'envoi !

oOo

Maddox était assis dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir noir. Il se tenait le menton d'une main, regardant nerveusement l'écran de son holo-ordinateur. Les doigts de son autre main tapotaient frénétiquement le bureau. Il semblait perplexe. Il se renfonça dans le fond de son fauteuil et éteignit l'appareil. Il resta un moment silencieux, les sourcils froncés et il réfléchissait à toute allure. Puis il soupira.

Lui, le directeur de la grande Technoïde, ne savait plus quoi faire, rien n'avançait. Il lui manquait une pièce maîtresse et elle était introuvable.

Il se leva et se plaça devant la baie vitrée de son bureau. Avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, il regardait la population du Genèse Stadium. Tout était en ordre, comme il l'avait décidé. Tout était parfait. La Technoïde était parfaite. Il était parfait.

Quelqu'un frappant à la porte le sortit de son auto-idolation et il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Celui qui venait le déranger devrait avoir de sacrés arguments pour ne pas recevoir sa colère.

- Entrer, dit-il simplement d'une voix grave.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille, les cheveux poivre et sel en brosse. Une ridicule moustache prenait place sous son nez et il affichait un discret sourire.

- Votre Excellence, s'inclina-t-il.

- Général Bayro... Articula Maddox. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite imprévue ?

Le sourire du dit Bayro se fit plus clair et il prit un ton exagéré.

- Nous l'avons retrouvée...

L'œil mécanique du directeur scintilla à la lumière artificielle de la planète de fer.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que vous devriez regarder le match Snowkids contre Shadows de plus près... Il a l'air fort intéressant...

Non. L'œil de Maddox ne scintillait pas avec la lumière. Mais plutôt de malice.

Son plan était enfin en marche.

oOo

Ballon au pied, D'Jok s'élançait vers les buts adverses. Il esquiva le premier défenseur puis le second et cadra son tir. Mais le gardien des Shadows l'avait vu venir et il rattrapa le ballon sans effort.

- Le tir de D'Jok est bloqué !

Le capitaine n'avait pas besoin de cette remarque, il n'était pas aveugle. Il tapa du pied et vint se remettre à sa place. Le gardien relança directement à ses attaquants qui s'élancèrent vivement.

Dans les gradins, c'était de la folie. Les supporters des Snowkids étaient à fond. Tout le monde hurlaient, sautaient et encourageaient. Mais dans les gradins est, une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais ne bougeait pas. Elle était sagement assise, ses yeux bleus indigo scrutant attentivement le terrain.

- Six...

Mark intervint. Il tacla avec succès l'attaquant adverse et fit la passe à Tia. Cette dernière dribbla aisément un milieu de terrain et fit circuler le ballon à Micro-Ice. L'attaquant se joua un peu des défenseurs et tira.

- Non...

Le tir avait une nouvelle fois été arrêté.

- Le gardien des Shadows est en très grande forme aujourd'hui, constata Callie dans sa cabine. Malgré le fait que les Snowkids ais plus d'occasion, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arriveront pas à passer la muraille.

- Utilisez le Souffle ! S'écria Rocket dans le micro.

Et le ballon fut relancé.

Parmi la foule, la jeune femme restait dans la même position et ne réagissait à aucune des actions qui étaient faites. Contrairement au supporter qui était à ses côtés. Il tourna rapidement la tête et au vu de l'expression de la jeune femme, il afficha un sourire.

- T'en fais pas, ma p'tite, lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Les Snowkids sont les meilleurs, ils vont gagner.

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, il lui tendit un de ses deux drapeaux aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Akillian.

- Tiens, je te donne celui-là.

Elle posa les yeux sur l'objet et le saisit délicatement.

- Merci...

L'homme lui sourit avant de recommencer à hurler.

Thran venait de superbement tacler l'adversaire et avait relancé à Mark.

- Récupération... Murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ? Fit l'homme à ses côtés.

- Récupération... Répéta-t-elle, toujours en fixant le terrain.

- Mark vient de se faire voler le ballon ! S'époumona la journaliste.

Le numéro six maugréa avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le Shadows courrait activement vers les cages d'Ahito. A l'aide de son camarade, l'adversaire passa Thran, puis Meï et arma son tir.

Le gardien était prêt.

L'attaquant de l'équipe noir activa son fluide et se téléporta en hauteur. Ahito s'entoura de bleu, le ballon ne passerais pas.

- Feinte, coin supérieur droit...

L'homme dans les gradins se concentra sur l'action et avala difficilement sa salive.

Le Shadows fit une passe rapide en contrebas qui surprit Ahito. Il s'élança, mais trop tard. Le ballon vint se caler aux fond des filets, en passant par le coin supérieur droit.

- Buts des Shadows qui ouvrent le score juste à la fin de la première mi-temps !

Et le coup de sifflet retentit.

oOo

- Allez les gars ! Faut pas se laisser faire. On est mené que d'un but, on peut encore rattraper le coup !

Le capitaine donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour remotiver son équipe. Ce qui fonctionnait bien.

- Désolé pour le but, s'excusa Ahito.

- C'est pas grave, p'tit frère.

Le gardien retrouva le sourire grâce à la solidarité de Thran.

- T'en fais pas, intervint Micro-Ice, on en marquera dix et puis voilà.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, l'encouragea le numéro un.

- Et tu penses marquer en jouant comme ça ?

Les neuf joueurs tournèrent la tête d'un unique mouvement vers la porte.

- Artegor ?!

Le nom avait été prononcé d'une même voix.

- En personne.

-_ Deux minutes avant la reprise._

Tia et Rocket se jetèrent un discret et rapide sourire tandis que l'ancien coach des Shadows soupirait. Il fit bref.

- Si vous ne vous rattrapez pas à la seconde période, je vous ferez regretter d'avoir souhaité devenir footballeur au prochain entraînement. Compris ?

L'équipe déglutit et ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Artegor sourit.

- Bien, conclut-il, satisfait. Éblouissez-moi. Faites hurler la foule de votre slogan et gagner ce match.

Même si ce n'était pas la finale, avec lui, il fallait toujours être au top.

oOo

- Et nous revoici pour cette deuxième mi-temps dans cet incroyable match qui oppose les terribles Shadows aux fantastiques Snowkids ! Je vous rappelle, chère holo-spectateurs que les Shadows mènent au score un à zéro.

Une pointe de déception se fit entendre dans sa voix mais elle le masqua en criant _Go, Snow, Go !_

- Je vous avez bien dit que les Shadows allaient gagner, renchérit Barry.

- Oui, enfin, conclut Nork avant le coup de sifflet. Le match n'est pas encore terminé...

- … Et on compte bien gagner !

C'est sur ses mots que D'Jok s'envola.

- Dites mademoiselle... Vous êtes voyante ?

Silence.

- Mademoiselle ?

Il s'approcha plus prêt de la jeune femme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les siens. Elle se tourna vers lui et agita le drapeau des Snowkids devant son nez.

- Il ne faut pas regarder.

L'homme eut un moment d'absence puis, comme de rien n'était, il se leva en encourageant son équipe, l'ignorant tout le restant du match.

Elle se concentrait toujours. Elle répétait _non _au rythme des arrêts d'Ahito, tous plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres. Il avait décidé que le ballon ne passerais pas et il ne passa pas.

Après un énième salto, il l'envoya à son frère.

Thran s'élança. Quand il arriva devant un attaquant adverse, il se joua de lui avec un petit sourire. Le ballon alla de droite à gauche entre ses pieds, le défenseur bougeant avec lui. Un fois bien désorienté, il fit un petit pont au Shadows, récupéra la balle et fit une passe à Meï. Elle fit quelques foulés et leva la tête. Tia était démarquée alors qu'un adversaire se ruait vers la défenseure.

La numéro quatre récupéra le ballon, dribbla un adversaire puis passa à Micro-Ice. Il se mit en tête de mettre les deux défenseurs dans le vent avant de passer la balle à D'Jok. Ce dernier activa le Souffle et sauta. Comme à chaque fois, il retrouva cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté...

Plus personne ne pouvait le bloquer alors il tira.

Mais, contrairement à ce que le gardien attentait, le ballon ne se dirigea pas directement vers les cages. La balle fit un arc de cercle devant lui et il se sentit perdu. De là, Micro-Ice arriva en courant, tout sourire et donna un simple coup de hanche et le ballon traversa la ligne.

- B... But des Snowkids !

Callie, comme plusieurs personnes dans le stade avaient eu du mal à suivre l'action.

- Bah alors Mice, rigola D'Jok en arrivant vers le petit attaquant pour lui taper dans le mains. Tu nous as fait quoi, là ? C'était énorme !

- C'est le spécial Mice, ça perturbe le gardien et ça marque un but. Merci pour la super passe.

Ils furent rejoins par les autres qui exprimèrent leur joie.

- Jolie coup de hanche Micro-nain, sourie Sinedd. Quel but.

Le gardien Shadows relança immédiatement. Ils venaient d'être rattrapés au score en se faisant humilier par ce nabot. Il était temps de montrer qui étaient les maîtres du terrain. Il restait quinze minutes avant la fin. Largement le temps.

Déterminé, l'attaquant passa Mark et Tia facilement. Thran se jeta sur lui mais l'ayant vu venir, la tentative fut vaine. Meï appela le Souffle et agis. Le tacle fut rapide, précis et elle reprit possession du ballon. Mais le Shadows ne fut pas de cet avis. Il fit demi-tour et avant que la footballeuse ne s'en rende compte, il la faucha à la cheville, la faisant lourdement tomber au sol.

- Faute ! Cria Callie, choquée. Faute de l'attaquant Shadows sur Meï.

L'arbitre siffla presque immédiatement et les hurlements d'indignation de la foule couvraient ceux de douleur de la joueuse.

Le joueur en faute se fit surélevé dans un tube rouge et les autres Snowkids courraient vers leur amie à terre.

- Meï !

- C'est sérieux, déclara Simbaï dont l'écran sonnait bruyamment, couvrant l'appel de Sinedd.

Sur le terrain, la navette de soin emmena la joueuse sous les regards inquiets des autres.

La fin du match retentit.

Dans les gradins, un drapeau des Snowkids avait été abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt par son propriétaire.


	4. 3- Mes yeux, ton Souffle

Salut salut ! Bienvenue à vous pour ce chapitre 3 ! Je commence par remercier une nouvelle fois et ce sans m'en lasser, la formidable Elska (pour les ignorants, aller lire sa fic' superbement génial *^*) et la chocolatine dont je sais qui se cache derriere x') en espérant que tu viennes lire la suite :D

Bon, euh... Que dire... Laissez-moi vos reviews ! *phrase trop anticipée x)*

Bon, bah, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour la fanfic' mais les intros c'est pas encore ça ^^' Alors place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mes yeux, ton Souffle

_Shiloë, pendant le match._

Tous les pirates étaient assemblés dans un grand bar et avaient les yeux rivés sur l'holo-écran géant. Le match Snowkids contre Shadows avait été sagement attendu. Les pirates étaient tout excités à encourager les Snowkids. Sûrement parce que le fils de leur chef en faisait partie.

Artie était assis près de Benett. Ce dernier tapotait sur le clavier d'un holo-ordinateur, très concentré.

- Eh Ben, ça commence.

- Attend deux minutes... Deux petites minutes.

Le jeune pirate soupira. Se demandant ce que son acolyte pouvait bien trafiquer, il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Mais au moment où il parvint à voir quelques codes, Benett ferma l'appareil.

- Alors, le match ?

- Bah, ça vient de commencer, lui répondit Artie. Aller les Snowkids ! Aller Micro-Ice ! Encouragea-t-il juste après.

Le blond à ses côtés se contenta de sourire.

Une femme à la jupe courte faisant la serveuse s'approcha d'eux et vint déposer une bière sur la table des deux pirates. Au moment où elle tournait le dos pour repartir, Benett ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard par dessus ses lunettes.

- Eh, lança soudain le jeune pirate. T'as vu ça ?

- Mmh ? De quoi ? Fit son camarade, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Mais tu regardes le match oui ou non ? Demanda Artie, suspicieux.

- Évidemment que oui ! Lui mentit le blond.

- Et t'as pas trouvé ça bizarre ?

Là, Benett était à court d'arguments.

- Là, ça repasse.

Il lui pointa du doigt l'holo-écran et cette fois, il fut attentif. La caméra passa rapidement devant les gradins où l'un des supporters était assis et totalement immobile.

- Et... Alors ? Questionna le pirate à lunettes.

- Bah... Reprit Artie. C'est bizarre de rester comme ça pendant un match, non ?

- Euh... Et bien... Elle s'est peut-être endormie ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, ironisa l'autre. Avec un boucan pareil ?

- Le gardien des Snowkids s'endort bien sur le terrain du Genèse...

Un point.

- _Il n'empêche que c'est louche_... Finit par penser Artie.

Le match continua et quand les Shadows marquèrent, tous les pirates hurlèrent leur mécontentement. Certains balancèrent même leur chope de bière vide qui passèrent à travers l'holo-écran. A la deuxième période, voyant le temps dangereusement s'écouler sans changement de score, ils commencèrent à paniquer. Mais quand le but de Micro-Ice arriva, Artie éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! Ça c'est tout Micro-Ice !

A cinq minutes de la fin, il y eut la faute sur Meï et les exclamations allèrent bon train.

- Mais c'est pas possible de faire une faute pareille ! S'écria un pirate.

Pour montrer la réaction des supporters, – sûrement – la caméra repassa une nouvelle fois devant les gradins.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

A la question d'Artie, Benett se tourna vers l'écran. La même jeune femme qu'ils avaient aperçus au début du match quittait les gradins sans attendre le coup de sifflet final.

- Elle doit être sensible et va pleurer plus loin. Ou alors elle est somnambule, plaisanta l'homme blond.

Artie ne répondit pas. Son instinct de pirate lui disait qu'il fallait en savoir plus sur elle et les raisons de son comportement étrange ; il lui hurlait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais n'étant apparemment pas assez pris au sérieux, il n'en parla pas à son collègue.

oOo

- Tout va bien Sonny ?

Au son de la voix de son bras droit, le chef des pirates tourna la tête.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-il en souriant.

Corso s'approcha et vint se mettre à ses côtés. Il observa avec lui l'hologramme de la planète étoile.

- Un problème avec le Genèse ? S'enquit-il alors.

Sonny fronça les sourcils.

- Je trouve que c'est très... calme, lui avoua-t-il.

- Et bien tant mieux, ça fait un peu de repos, le rassura son bras droit.

- Oui... Tu as raison. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu. A trois semaines de la Cup, il faut se méfier.

- Sans doute.

- On va retourner sur le Genèse, reprit Sonny après un court silence. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun problème.

- Ou pour s'assurer que ton fils n'aura aucun problème.

Le chef des pirates se tourna vers Corso. Ce dernier avait le visage marqué par un sourire en coin et lui lançait un regard amusé. Sonny fit de même.

- Peut-être bien, Corso, capitula-t-il. Peut-être bien.

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Les Snowkids attendaient sagement devant l'infirmerie le diagnostic pour Meï. Le match s'était terminé dans une ambiance froide, à un partout. Aucune des deux équipes n'avaient pu faire la différence et s'était mieux ainsi. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Dame Simbaï apparut. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, craignant le pire mais espérant le mieux.

- Alors ? Osa D'Jok.

- C'est juste une entorse, annonça-t-elle. Il lui faudra au moins deux semaines pour récupérer. Je lui ai donné un médicament pour calmer la douleur, ça devrait aller mieux.

Les membres de l'équipe soupirèrent d'aise. Après un hochement de tête avec Artegor, elle prit congé. Le coach annonça la reprise de l'entraînement le lendemain et il quitta à son tour les lieux. Sinedd posa le front sur le mur, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et soupira. Tia lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle. Meï va vite guérir.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire de remerciement pour sa compassion. D'Jok, lui, le regarda d'un œil sévère. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : exploser.

- Ton équipe n'est qu'une bande de brute, cracha-t-il.

- Q... Quoi ? Fit Sinedd en relevant la tête vers lui, peu sûr de savoir où le rouquin voulait en venir.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, rétorqua le capitaine.

- _Ancienne_ équipe, s'énerva Sinedd, comprenant enfin sa réaction.

Micro-Ice leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il passe ses nerfs sur les autres ? Et surtout sur Sinedd. Apparemment, son ami ne l'avait toujours pas accepter au sein de l'équipe.

- Ancienne équipe ou pas, reprit D'Jok en haussant le ton, ils n'auraient pas dû faire ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Et tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? S'emporta le brun. J'y suis pour rien, alors s'te plaît, passe tes envies de meurtre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je me barre !

Et il appliqua ses paroles. Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il passa devant lui, non sans l'avoir bousculé auparavant et quitta la faculté.

- Bravo "capitaine", ironisa Rocket le visage dur en frappant dans ses mains.

Puis il partit à son tour. La remarque fit lancer un _tss_ à D'Jok et il quitta les lieux lui aussi. _Comme une envie de prendre l'air..._

oOo

Le Planet 'Akillian.

Repère de tous les fans de foot mais aussi de la grande équipe des Snowkids.

Une serveuse en orange s'élança, plateau à la main, à travers l'établissement. Elle zigzaguait entre les tables pour servir des boissons ou reprendre les verres vides. De toutes les personnes présente dans le lieu, elle était la plus grande supportrice de l'équipe d'Akillian. Une mère est la première à être fière de son enfant.

En retournant derrière son comptoir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, prête à accueillir les nouveaux clients avec un éblouissant sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était des visiteurs surprises.

- Micro-Ice !

Le serveuse se précipita pour enlacer son fils.

- Tu as fait un très beau match, enchaîna-t-elle. Ton but était tout simplement splendide... Et beaucoup ont rit !

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé tandis que les jumeaux entrèrent à leur tour. La mère du petit attaquant les salua eux aussi avant de se remettre à travailler, sous l'appel du patron. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et reprit son service. Les trois joueurs voulurent ensuite aller plus loin, mais une foule de fans se jetèrent sur eux.

- Euh... Fit Ahito d'une voix inquiète. Moi qui voulait me reposer, on va pas traîner.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Micro-Ice. On reviendra plus tard.

Et aussi tôt, ils s'enfuirent sous les airs déçu des fans. Mais compréhensifs, ces derniers n'allèrent pas à leur poursuite.

Les trois Snowkids s'étaient trouvés un carré de neige au calme, près de la faculté et se faisaient quelque passes.

- Vous pensez qu'on y arrivera pour cette Cup ? Demanda Thran. Contre les Shadows, c'était un peu juste.

- T'inquiète frangin, plus aucun ballon ne passera.

- Faudrait se lancer des défis, rajouta Micro-Ice en passant la balle à Thran. Genre, gagner la Cup sans recevoir de buts. Ou bien, à chaque match, se donner un pari.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Ahito en réceptionnant la passe de son frère.

- Bah, à force de toujours gagner la final, on va finir par se lasser, expliqua le petit attaquant. Faut pimenter un peu tout ça !

- Oui, enfin, sans prendre de buts... Je suis pas un robot, non plus, se défendit le gardien.

- Ah ça non ! Rétorqua Thran avec un petit rire. T'es largement meilleur !

Ils blaguèrent un moment en continuant à se faire des passes. Alors que Micro-Ice allait sortir une bêtise dont lui seul à le secret, Ahito l'interrompit en lui montrant l'horizon du doigt.

Un vaisseau venait de soudainement perdre le contrôle et fonçait droit vers la terre. Avant qu'il ne se crash, un parachute s'ouvrit et le vent frais l'emporta un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Allons voir.

Ils s'approchèrent du grand morceau de tissu et Thran le souleva. Il recouvrait le corps inconsciente d'une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

- Bah mince... murmurant Micro-Ice.

- Il faut l'emmener voir Dame Simbaï, proposa Ahito en la prenant dans ses bras. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

oOo

- Alors ?

Simbaï n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que déjà les trois garçons s'enquirent près d'elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-elle. Elle n'est pas blessée, juste un peu secouée.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Mais vous savez, reprit-elle. Je suis le médecin de votre équipe et pas une infirmière d'hôpital. C'est là où vous auriez dû l'emmener.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ahito, mais la faculté était plus proche.

- Merci quand même d'avoir accepter de vous occuper d'elle, ajouta Thran.

- Évidemment, je n'allais pas refuser de laisser quelqu'un de blessé, s'expliqua Simbaï. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je vais aller chercher quelques plantes pour lui faire une infusion et des anti-douleur pour Meï.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa les garçons avec un sourire et s'avança dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, la rescapée ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva difficilement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. En levant la tête, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une femme, taillé mannequin, aux long cheveux chocolat était assise devant elle. Sa cheville était bandée.

- Ça va ?

La voix de Meï la fit sursauter.

- O... Oui

- Il paraît que ton vaisseau s'est écrasé. Une chance que les garçons aient été là.

L'inconnue n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. _Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit_.

- Eh... S'inquiéta la joueuse. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- O... Oui, oui, très bien.

Sa voix était mal assurée. Elle inspira et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa au lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever, lui conseilla Meï.

Elle ignora ses paroles et fit un pas en avant. Elle trébucha, mais fut soutenue par la défenseur qui lui prit le bras. La jeune femme s'appuya donc sur elle, le temps de se redresser.

- Désolé, lui dit-elle, penaude.

- C'est pas grave, la rassura la joueuse. Mais tu devrais te rallonger.

- Non ... Désolé ... Pour ça ...

Avant que Meï ne comprenne ce qu'elle disait, elle lui dévoila ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu indigo foncés et dans ses iris passaient des filaments bleus clair.

- Mais qu'est-ce... ?

Sans en rajouter d'avantage, le visage de la footballeuse se crispa sous une soudaine douleur. La sensation était étrange. C'est comme si elle sentait que son énergie était drainée. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui lâcha vivement le bras et Meï put de nouveau respirer calmement. L'inconnue semblait dorénavant en pleine forme tandis que la joueuse haletait en tremblant de tous ses membres. Meï voulut poser une question mais l'autre la coupa

- Encore désolé, mais je dois partir.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et regarda sa main droite. Elle prit une mine triste avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je m'excuse... Murmura-t-elle en passant la porte.


	5. 4- Nuit d'insomnie

Bon d'accord j'avoue tout. Ce chapitre je l'avais finit juste après avoir posté le trois mais j'ai préféré vous faire attendre un peu (je sais, je suis méchante :) )

Je commence toujours par remercier Elska qui a enfin posté un nouveau chapitre ** x)

(l'auteur pense sérieusement à améliorer ses intros...)

Le chapitre est court, je m'en excuse :( mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide, laissez vos reviews ! :D même si c'est juste un petit smiley :3

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nuit d'insomnie

Maddox était devant l'hologramme d'une grande planète de glace. Ainsi donc, elle était sur Akillian... Après deux ans à fouiller la galaxie, à retourner chaque planètes, il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Et il ne comptait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Bayro rentrant sans frapper lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Nos troupes sont prêtes pour partir sur Akillian, votre Excellence. D'ici la semaine prochaine, tout sera bon.

L'annonce du générale lui fit immédiatement changer d'expression, un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage. Alors que le directeur l'autorisa à disposer, le moustachu n'en fit rien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Maddox en remarquant son attitude.

- Eh bien... Hésita Bayro. Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que nous collaborons et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous recherchez activement cette femme.

Le directeur tiqua deux fois.

La première fois sur le mot _collaborer, _qui n'était pas, selon lui, le mot juste. Cet homme était sous ses ordres. Puis sa curiosité lui provoqua le second tic, curiosité dangereuse. Malgré tout, parce qu'ils _collaboraient_, il pensa que le général était en droit d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Elle est unique, commença Maddox. Le don qu'elle possède est très rare et précieux. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule ou entre de mauvaises mains.

- Et... Quel est ce don ? Se risqua à demander le Général Bayro.

- Elle peut voir et manipuler le fluides des joueurs ou autres possesseur sans que ces derniers ne l'utilisent.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-il. S'ils n'activent pas leur fluide personne ne peut le voir. Et le manipuler... Je suis sûr que même Brim Balarius n'en est pas capable.

Un autre sourire, malveillant cette fois, étira les lèvres de Maddox.

- C'est vrai, déclara-t-il. Même le grand maître du Cercle des Fluides ne peut pas le faire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est unique. Pour ce qui est de voir le fluide sans l'activer, vous avez tort, enchaîna le directeur. Vous souvenez-vous du Netherball ?

Bayro hocha la tête.

- Dans cette sphère, le fluide des joueurs étaient vus et récoltés sans que ceux-ci ne l'utilisent ou s'en aperçoivent. On constate donc que le fluide est toujours présent autour de leur possesseur. Mais comme il est de très basse quantité, il est indétectable. A défaut d'avoir cette sphère ou d'utiliser une machine sous le stade du Genèse, si nous avons cette femme, prendre le fluide des joueurs est un jeu d'enfant. Il suffit d'un simple contact et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais le Général sut très bien où Maddox voulait en venir. Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Ai-je assouvie la soif de votre curiosité ?

Oh que oui, il avait très bien compris ses explications. _Quiconque la contrôle, contrôle la galaxie..._

oOo

La nuit était tombée sur Akillian. Les rues de la capitale abritant le stade de la planète était quasiment vides. Seul deux ou trois personnes vagabondaient dans la neige fraîchement tombée de cet après-midi. Une jeune femme était assise sur un banc en essayant de réchauffer ses mains nues.

- _J'aurais dû prendre des gants,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le lampadaire au-dessus de sa tête se mit à grésiller un instant avant de s'éteindre complètement. _Génial..._ Maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par le fin croissant de lune et quelques étoiles, elle se mit à frissonner. Mais de peur. _Pourquoi ai-je peur du noir ? _

Un mouvement sec sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Un homme venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et apparemment, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ses yeux maintenant habitués à la pénombre, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Une épaisse écharpe blanche, un chaud manteau noir et des cheveux roux. Quand elle le reconnut, elle voulut lui poser une main sur son bras mais ce souvenant de ce qui arrivait avec un simple contact, s'abstint.

- Euh... Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix à la place.

Cette fois, ce fut D'Jok qui sursauta. Il la regarda un instant puis en s'excusant, se leva et partie.

- Attend ! Lui cria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Il soupira et sortit une photo de lui pour lui signer un autographe.

- Tiens, fit-il, las, en lui tendant le papier. Tu le montrera à toutes tes copines.

- Je n'en veux pas.

La réponse franche et directe de la jeune femme lui fit écarquiller les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un refuser son autographe. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas fans de foot l'acceptaient.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, devina-t-elle. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, répondit-il d'un ton ferme en tournant les talons.

- Anna.

D'Jok se retourna vers elle.

- Je m'appelle Anna, répéta-t-elle. En connaissant mon nom, je ne suis plus si inconnue que ça.

Cette fille-là était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi elle voulait l'aider ? Pour avoir un pote footballeur dans la poche ? Toujours buté et décidé, il s'en alla.

Mais Anna n'en avait pas terminé. A défaut de pouvoir le toucher, elle compacta la neige en une boule qu'elle lui envoya sur la tête.

- Eh !

Il se retourna et la jeune femme lui fit face.

- Parle, confie-toi mais ne reste pas seul à ressasser tes problèmes.

Vraiment... Bizarre. Il soupira et capitula en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le banc. Elle prit place à ses côtés.

- J'ai agis comme un con et pas en tant que capitaine.

Dès qu'il commença, Anna fut très attentive. D'Jok lui raconta la blessure de Meï pendant le match et comment il s'était emporté avec Sinedd alors qu'il savait que le brun n'y était pour rien.

- Tu regrettes ?

Deux mots. Une question. Direct. Il baissa les yeux. Le regret...

- Oui...

- Alors vas le voir et parle-lui, conseilla-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Il se tourna vers elle. Parler à Sinedd... C'était pourtant évident mais difficile pour lui. Le regard d'Anna le décida après une longue réflexion négative.

- Ok...

D'Jok n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas le difficile. S'excuser... C'était pas vraiment son fort non plus. Anna le regardait réfléchir, attendant patiemment. Elle observa ses mains rougit par le froid et essaya de les réchauffer tant bien que mal. Ayant finit de méditer, le rouquin se leva et elle fit de même.

- Euh... Balbutia-t-il. M... Merci de m'avoir écouté et pardon de t'avoir embêter pour un truc pareil.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave. D'Jok remarqua ses mains nues rougit et se mordilla la lèvre. Il enleva ses gants et les lui tendit. Elle apprécia le geste hésitant et leva la main pour les prendre. Mais la façon dont il les tenait, obligeait un contact et c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter avec tout le monde. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, D'Jok fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Euh... non.

Elle les attrapa du bout des doigts, ce qui surpris le capitaine. Mais une fois en sa possession, elle se hâta à les mettre, soupirant d'aise quand ses mains se réchauffèrent.

- Bon et bien... Commença le rouquin. Salut.

- Bonne nuit D'Jok.

La neige se remit doucement à tomber.

oOo

_Même instant, faculté._

Dame Simbaï revenait doucement vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant devant la porte, elle constata deux choses. La première fut que les garçons avaient quitté les lieux. Puis l'autre fut qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir fermé la porte en partant...

- Dame Simbaï...

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle découvrit Meï allongée par terre. Elle se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Tous ses membres tremblaient et elle avait dû mal à respirer.

- Meï, que se passe-t-il ? Où est la jeune femme qui était avec toi ?

Elle aida la joueuse à se remettre sur son lit et lui donna un peu d'eau.

- Elle... Elle est partie, s'efforça-t-elle à expliquer alors qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas... Elle trébuchait puis... Ses yeux...

- Ses yeux ? Demanda Dame Simbaï.

- Oui... Il... Il y avait une chose... étrange avec ses yeux, épilogua Meï. Il étaient... parcouru de filaments bleu clair... Un peu comme si... Un peu comme si le Souffle d'Akillian y était concentré.

- Comme si quoi ? Répéta infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, le Souffle... C'est mon fluide... Elle... Elle l'a aspiré.

Dame Simbaï ne comprenait pas tout son baragouinage. Aspiré le fluide ? Le Souffle dans ses yeux ?

- Je pense que tu as besoin de repos, décréta-t-elle.

Meï acquiesça en silence et s'allongea sur le lit. A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Aspirer le fluide... Vrai ou non, mieux fallait prendre quelques précautions. Dame Simbaï alla s'isoler et une fois sûr que personne ne l'épiait, composa un numéro sur son holo-montre.

- Salutations Grand Maître, s'inclina-t-elle.

- Salutations Dame Simbaï, lui répondit Brim Balarius calmement. Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Eh bien... Laissez-moi commencer par le commencement, expliqua l'infirmière. Aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi, trois des Snowkids n'ont ramené une jeune femme inconsciente suite au crash de son vaisseau. Je ne me suis absentée que de deux heures mais quand je suis revenue à l'infirmerie, la joueuse blessé était mal en point et la fille avait disparu.

Voyant que personne ne l'interrompait, elle continua :

- La joueuse en question m'a énoncé quelque chose d'étrange par rapport à cette inconnue ; que le Souffle d'Akillian était concentré dans ses yeux et qu'elle lui avait aspiré son fluide.

- Comment ? S'exclama l'un des membres du Cercle des Fluides. Aspiré ?

- Ce sont ses propres mots.

- Connaissez-vous son nom ? Demanda une cyclope en hauteur.

Dame Simbaï secoua la tête.

- Non, elle était toujours inconsciente quand je suis partie.

La panique s'installa parmi l'assemblé. Une femme aspirant le fluide dans la galaxie ? Les mots _catastrophe, méta-fluide, multi-fluide _et _danger _sortaient de toutes les bouches.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Brim Balarius. Je vous en prie, calmez-vous.

Les interrogations cessèrent presque immédiatement.

- Dame Simbaï, reprit-il. Retrouvez cette femme au plus vite. Si ce que votre joueuse affirme est vrai, alors c'est un grand danger pour les peuples de la galaxie. Elle pourrait faire de grave actions et si jamais elle tombait entre de mauvaise mains, je n'ose pas imaginer le chaos que cela pourrait engendrer.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Nous comptons sur vous.

Parmi le Cercle, l'hologramme de l'infirmière disparut quand elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers Meï qui avait maintenant un visage apaisé. _Quelle nuit mouvementée..._

oOo

Le Black Manta avait quitté Shiloë quelques heures plus tôt. Suivant l'instinct quasiment toujours exacte de leur chef, les pirates se dirigeraient vers le Genèse Stadium. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai aucun problème apparent, Sonny sentait quelque chose. Et il avait très peu souvent tort, ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage.

- Personnellement, je suis sûr que cette année, tout ce passera bien.

- J'espère que tu as raison Benett, parce qu'à toutes les Cup, il y a un problème.

- Je suis plus de l'avis de Sonny. _Le calme avant la tempête,_ comme on dit. Maddox doit magouiller un truc dans son coin. Lui ou le nouveau Général que je sens pas trop.

Corso, Benett et Artie étaient debout au milieu de la cabine principale du Black Manta, entourés de quelques pirates s'activant sur les holo-ordinateurs. Ils étaient partis de Shiloë il n'y a pas longtemps et la tension d'une potentiel catastrophe les angoissait.

Le plus âgé des trois décida de les quitter un moment pour prendre des nouvelles de Sonny. Ce dernier réfléchissait à tout vitesse en espérant que tout se passerais sans encombre. Puis il pensa à son fils, D'Jok. _Peut-être nous verrons-nous sur le Genèse ?_

- Nous arriverons demain, l'informa Corso

_Demain... La nuit n'était pas encore terminée..._


	6. 5- Juste pour un croissant

Merci Elska pour la review, une nouvelle fois :D

Bon, à partir de ce chapitre, ce sera - légèrement - plus lone (l'auteur fait tout ce qu'elle peut). Bientôt c'est les vacances et je n'ai pas accès a internet de chez moi, alors le chapitre 6 arrivera tard (ou le 7 selon ma gentillesse, je vous en posterais un le vendredi avant les vac' :3). J'avoue tout, les ordis au CDi du lycée me serve à ça x)

Breeeeef ! C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, déjà, rien que le titre, c'est classe ! j'espere qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi, sur ce bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews o (Et je vous offre un croissant :3)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Juste pour un croissant

Clamp tapota deux-trois boutons et le décor se désintégra. L'entraînement avait repris plus intensément à l'approche de la Cup. Mark remplaçait Meï en défense et Rocket avait repris sa place aux côtés de Tia tandis qu'Artegor s'occupait du coaching. Alors que les Snowkids sortaient de l'holo-traîner, l'entraîneur les assaillit déjà de pleins de paroles sur le tournoi ainsi que sur l'importance de tous les entraînements plus régulier et intensif.

Mais D'Jok n'écoutait pas. Il repensait aux paroles d'Anna il y a deux jours en regardant Sinedd. Quand le coach donna la permission à l'équipe de disposer, le rouquin se précipita vers le grand brun.

- Sinedd, je... Commença-t-il.

- Non, l'interrompit l'attaquant. Si c'est pour me gueuler dessus encore une fois, autant te taire.

- ... M'excuse, finit le capitaine.

Sinedd se tourna vers lui. Il le dépassait d'une demi-tête et le regardait de ses yeux violets, incompréhensif.

- J'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, continua D'Jok. Je sais que t'y es pour rien et... Pardon.

La fin hésitante de la phrase fit sourire Sinedd. Il savait que la trop grande fierté du capitaine en prenait un coup de par ce geste, ainsi décida-t-il de passer l'éponge.

- On en parle plus, lui annonça-t-il. Mais je te promet que la prochaine fois, tu t'en prendras plein les dents.

Il avait eu du mal à rester sérieux et malgré lui, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Micro-Ice, de loin, les vit se taper dans la main et sourit à son tour.

oOo

Plus tard dans la journée, Simbaï se dirigea vers le bureau de Clamp. Elle avait finalement juge nécessaire de prévenir Sonny par le biais de son vieil ami et par la même occasion, mettre ce dernier au courant. Seule à chercher une fille pouvant se trouver n'importe où dans la galaxie s'avérait difficile. Autant demander de l'aide et aux bonnes personnes. En arrivant devant la porte, elle toqua deux fois et le vieil inventeur répondit presque immédiatement.

- Oui, entrez !

Simbaï pénétra dans l'antre de Clamp et s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai un service à te demander, déclara-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- J'aimerais que tu contacte Sonny pour moi, expliqua l'infirmière. C'est assez urgent.

Le mécanicien sembla réfléchir un instant puis acquiesça.

- C'est d'accord.

Il se tourna vers l'écran et tapota les touches de son clavier. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que l'image du chef des pirates n'apparaisse.

- Bonjour Sonny.

- Bonjour Clamp, bonjour Simbaï. C'est pour quoi ?

Dame Simbaï fit un pas en avant.

- Bonjour Sonny, excuse-moi de te déranger mais c'est assez important.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle prit le temps de préparer ses paroles et se lança. Elle lui raconta la même histoire que celle faite au Cercle de Fluides. L'accident, les Snowkids qui ramène la fille, Meï qui lui annonce que cette même fille lui a aspiré son fluide...

- Attends, la coupa-t-il. Aspiré son fluide ?!

- Il semblerait, dit-elle tout aussi inquiète.

- Mais ça doit être une sorte de cyborg, intervint Clamp, lui-même surprit. Ou bien elle doit avoir une machine dans le corps ?

- Non, répondit Simbaï. Quand je l'ai observée, je n'ai rien vu de tel. Elle est tout ce qui a de plus humain.

Sony sembla réfléchir. Tout ça était vraiment bizarre...

- J'ai prévenu le Cercle des Fluides, reprit l'infirmière. Il faut à tout prix que nous la retrouvions. Si je t'ai contacté, c'est pour que tu m'aides dans cette tâche.

- A mon avis, elle doit être sur le Genèse Stadium, supposa Clamp. Si elle aspire vraiment le fluide et que c'est ce qu'elle recherche, c'est forcément là-bas qu'elle sera. Avec la Cup qui approche, tous les joueurs de Galactik Football seront présents.

- Nous sommes actuellement sur le Genèse, les informa Sonny. Donnez-nous sa description et on s'en occupe.

- Et bien... Commença Dame Simbaï. Elle a de long cheveux noirs, es yeux sont bleu foncé, elle est assez grande et jolie...

- Un peu comme ça ?

Une image très nette d'une jeune femme correspondant la description fit irruption sur l'écran.

- Oui ! S'exclama l'infirmière. C'est elle !

La photo s'écarta de l'objectif, laissant apparaître un jeune pirate à la peau mate que Sonny regardait en fronçant les sourcils, bras croisés.

- Euh... Je... Balbutia Artie. J'ai entendu la conversation et...

Le chef des pirates ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui prit la photo des mains.

- Où l'as-tu eu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bah... Pendant le match Snowkids contre Shadows, il y avait cette fille dans les gradins, expliqua le jeune pirate. Comme je trouvais son attitude assez... étrange, avec l'aide de Benett, j'ai fait des recherches sur elle.

- Et...?

- Et alors rien, reprit le pirate blond précédemment nommé. Aucun nom, aucune date de naissance, aucune adresse, aucune existence . Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? S'étonna Sonny. C'est impossible. Et dans les fichiers de la Technoïde ?

- Rien non plus, continua Artie. Pas d'identité, pas de fichier suspect, rien du tout, un vrai fantôme.

Clamp et Dame Simbaï se regardèrent, surprit tandis que le chef des pirates pesait le pour et le contre.

- Bon, finit par déclarer ce dernier après un lourd silence de réflexions. On a aucune informations sur elle mais nous avons au moins une photo. On va fouiller le Genèse voir si elle y est. Je vous recontacterais à la moindre nouvelle.

- Et je ferais de même, ajouta l'infirmière.

Sonny hocha la tête et la communication prit fin.

- C'est pas possible d'être un fantôme comme ça, pensa tout haut Clamp. Sauf si Maddox a trafiqué quelque chose dans ses dossiers. Je vais faire des recherches supplémentaires dans le doute.

- Très bien, lui répondit-elle. Merci de prendre de ton temps.

- Pas de quoi.

Alors que Dame Simbaï sortait de la pièce, le vieil inventeur fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- Au boulot, déclara-t-il tandis que ses mains s'activaient au clavier.

oOo

_Astroport d'Akillian._

Des voix.

Des voix partout, tout le temps, en même temps.

Des centaines de personnes marchaient autour d'elle sans la voir. Ils retrouvaient leur famille, venaient pour les vacances ou encore pour un voyage d'affaire.

Anna était perdue. Un astroport, c'est grand. Elle avait la phobie de la foule. _Trop de monde, il y a trop de monde_. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer calmement. La jeune femme n'avait jamais prit la navette commune. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours eu son propre vaisseau. Mais ce jour-là, en voulant quitter Akillian, elle avait fait une mauvaise manipulation et il y avait eu l'accident. J_e suis vraiment une pas douée... _Il fallait maintenant qu'elle aille sur une autre planète. Elle était restée trop longtemps au même endroit et cela s'avérait dangereux. _Ils pourraient me retrouver... _

Deux ans étaient passées depuis... Depuis son réveil, nue, sans souvenirs, dans cette poubelle perdue au milieu d'une rue abandonnée du Genèse. Deux ans à errer dans la galaxie en redoutant chaque contact avec un être biologique. Deux ans à la recherche de réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions. _Le Genèse Stadium... _Peut-être que retourner aux sources lui donnerais quelques réponses ? Mais apparemment, pour voyager, il fallait un passeport. Qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle soupira et la mine basse, s'en alla.

Anna déambulait sans buts dans les rues de la capitale. La jeune femme réfléchissait à comment quitter Akillian, tout en désespérant de ne trouver aucune solution. Voulant sortir de la large rue où elle se trouvait pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec les autres et ainsi éviter tous risques, elle prit un tournant la conduisant dans ruelle déserte. Mais au bout de trois pas, elle trébucha sur quelque chose et se retrouva le nez dans la neige. Elle se releva difficilement en essayant d'enlever la poudreuse recouvrant ses vêtements et les gants de D'Jok, qu'elle avait gardé.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Au son de la voix masculine dans son dos, elle se retourna vivement en effectuant un pas en arrière. Elle se retrouva juste en face d'un jeune homme aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs qui affichait une mine inquiète._ Ahito, le gardien des Snowkids_.

- Ça va ? Redemanda-t-il en approchant sa main.

Elle s'écarta discrètement en hochant la tête. Le gardien soupira de soulagement avant de tiquer.

- Eh, mais... ! T'es la fille que Thran, Mice et moi on a aidé quand le vaisseau s'est crashé !

- Hein ?

- Mais oui, c'est toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça va mieux depuis ?

- Euh... Oui, merci, sourit-elle. Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ahito détourna le regard en rougissant. Il grimaça en balbutiant des mots incompréhensible puis après un soupir, se reprit.

- Tu vois le vendeur de gâteaux, là-bas ? Expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt un petit stand de pâtisseries dans la grande rue.

Anna hocha la tête.

- Et bien... Je voulais y acheter des croissants au chocolat, mais il y a trop de monde. Étant un joueur de foot très connu, je savais qu'on allait se ruer sur moi. Mais comme je voulais être au calme, j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu ici, que la foule se dissipe, mais...

Il sembla hésiter sur la fin.

- ... Mais je me suis endormie...

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Il fut rompu par Anna qui eut un hoquet de début de fou-rire. Ahito s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

- Eh ! Te moque pas ! Se plaint-il.

Ce fut la phrase en trop, elle éclata de rire. Voyant l'air gêné de son interlocuteur, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se camoufler en posant ses mains sur à bouche.

- Mais... Arrête de rire... Se lamenta le gardien en prenant une voix enfantine.

La jeune femme cessa presque immédiatement et s'excusa. Elle garda quand même un immense sourire puis, voyant la mine triste que faisait Ahito, annonça en tendant la main vers lui :

- Passe-moi ta monnaie, je vais les acheter pour toi.

Le visage du gardien s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir rit et pour te remercier du sauvetage de la dernière fois.

Tout sourire et excité comme un enfant attendant qu'on lui donne des bonbons, il lui tendit son argent en lui demandant d'en prendre trois. Anna fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun contact entre eux et se dirigea vers le stand de pâtisseries.

Comme Ahito le lui avait demandé, elle paya trois croissants - toujours en faisant attention et revint vers le gardien. Elle lui tendit le paquet, qu'il saisit et sorti un des croissants qu'il lui donna.

- Il est pour toi celui-là.

Elle le prit en le remerciant et il commencèrent à marcher.

Sur le chemin les ramenant à la faculté, ils croisèrent peu de monde. Ahito avait prit l'habitude d'éviter les bains de foule en prenant des rues peu fréquentées. Il tombait quelque fois sur deux ou trois personnes agréable dont il acceptait volontiers de donner des autographes.

Anna et lui parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. En apprenant qu'il était narcoleptique, elle rougit de honte de s'être rit de lui tout a l'heure. Elle fondit en excuse, ce qui amusa le gardien. Ce fut cette fois lui qui se mit à rire en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Pour sa part, Ahito apprit que la jeune femme ne se souvenait de rien de plus vieux de deux ans, lui relatant ses brefs et multiples voyage de planètes en planètes pour essayer de trouver des gens qui la connaissaient et ainsi espérer retrouver la mémoire. Mais sans succès.

Alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler, il la prit soudain fermement par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle était assez grand pour finir le nez niché dans nuque, ses cheveux lui chatouillant les yeux. Une voiture venait de passer à une vitesse fulgurante et si Ahito n'avait pas réagit, elle ne serait plus là.

- Mais il est malade, lui ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un grand geste avec son bras.

Anna bredouilla un _merci_ en s'écartant un peu de lui, tremblante par la soudaineté des événements.

- Réflexe de gardien, lui dit-il en souriant Avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Elle voulut lui rendre son sourire, mais en baissant les yeux sur son bras où elle sentait toujours la main du gardien qui la tenait, elle prit peur et s'écarta violemment. Par cette attitude, elle le laissa un peu surprit et hébété.

- Me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup. Elle s'agenouilla dans la neige en tenant ses bras et tremblant. _Trop tard..._ Il se baissa devant elle et la prit par les épaules. Il la releva doucement en essayant de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet et un peu affolé de ne pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

Anna ne répondit pas, elle gardait les yeux baissés au sol. _Il ne faut pas qu'il voit_... N'arrivant pas à la calmer, Ahito décida de la ramener à la faculté avec lui.

oOo

- Dame Simbaï !

Ahito, tenant la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais fébrile, déboula brusquement dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin d'équipe ne s'y trouvait pas, mais Meï, oui. Quand le gardien arriva, elle se redressa d'un bond sur son lit et quand elle reconnut qui était avec lui, prit peur.

- Non Ahito ! Cria la défenseur. Ne l'approche pas !

Alertée par les hurlements de la joueuse blessée, l'infirmière, accompagnée de D'Jok, débarqua à son tour. Tout en étant étonnée de la présence de l'inconnue, elle essaya de rassurer Meï qui commençait à entrer en crise de panique.

- Anna ?! S'exclama D'Jok en entrant dans la pièce lui aussi.

Simbaï, ayant réussit à apaiser la joueuse brune se tourna vers lui.

- Tu l'as connais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Juste d'un soir, répondit le capitaine en observant la nouvelle venue.

- Dame Simbaï ! Intervint Ahito. Je crois qu'elle est blessée !

A l'appelle de son nom, elle se tourna vers Anna, soutenue par le gardien, qui gémissait en se tenant les yeux. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui ordonna de les lui montrer. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme finit par enlever doucement ses mains de devant ses yeux et elle leva la tête vers eux.

- Tes yeux... Souffla D'Jok.

- Wouah ! S'extasia Ahito. C'est beau !

- Anna... Murmura Simbaï. Qui es-tu ?


	7. 6- Les filaments du lien

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant les vacances en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyeux. :) Perso, j'adore l'enchaînement et le fil logique dont ce passent les évènements ** sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos review. (PS: si y'a des fautes bizarre, c'est marche que j'écris avec une tablette. Normalement, je vérifie mais il peut en rester alors désolé :/)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Les filaments du lien

Les Snowkids étaient tous présents dans la salle de l'holo-traîner et passaient en petit groupe pour un entraînement spécial. En sortant de la cabine de simulation avec Mark, D'Jok s'approcha de Micro-Ice et piqua une serviette à ses côtés.

- Bah alors ? Depuis quand on écoute une inconnues plutôt que les conseils de son pote ?

Le capitaine abaissa la bouteille d'eau qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres et regarda le petit attaquant avec des yeux ronds.

- Me fais pas cette tête-là ! S'exclama le numéro trois.

- Désolé Mice, s'excusa le rouquin. C'était sur le coup, la colère...

- Nan, mais te cherches pas d'excuse, le coupa-t-il en rigolant. Je t'en veux pas.

Il lui afficha un sourire éclatant et D'Jok le lui rendit. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'eux et après s'être étiré en baillant, Ahito lança :

- Elle est vraiment bizarre, euh... Lana.

- Anna, corrigea son frère.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit...

- Vous savez où elle est ? Demanda Micro-Ice.

- Elle est restée à l'infirmerie pour que Dame Simbaï l'examine, répondit le capitaine. Je propose qu'on aille la voir pour qu'elle nous explique un peu son problème. Meï a vraiment peur d'elle maintenant !

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent en silence puis Artegor appela Ahito pour rentrer dans l'holo-traîner.

- Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-il.

- Ouais, lança joyeusement Micro-Ice. Bonne sieste.

Le gardien lui tira la langue.

oOo

La machine défila devant ses yeux grands ouverts. L'infirmière lui avait dit de rester parfaitement immobile, ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois le scan terminé, l'appareil émit un bop sonore et du regard Dame Simbaï autorisa la jeune femme à se détendre. Anna cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête. Son regard indigo scrutait la pièce dans les moindres détails.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé parsemés de fine bandes de couleur pâles de-ci, de-là pour casser la neutralité du lieu. De multiples plantes de tout autant de couleurs ornaient la salle harmonieusement et diffusait pour certaine une agréable odeur. Enfin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Meï, plus loin, qui faisait semblant de lire son journal. Cette dernière, qui l'observait, détourna le regard quand l'inconnue l'eut vu.

Alors que Dame Simbaï s'en allait plus lion, les sourcils froncés en marmonnant, feuille d'analyse en main, Anna s'approcha de la footballeuse. Meï la regarda avancer doucement vers elle en restant sur ses gardes. La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais s'agenouilla devant elle et lui saisit la cheville sous un couinement de surprise mêlé à de la peur de la part de la joueuse. Une agréable sensation se fit ressentir dans le corps de Meï tandis que quelque gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de l'autre.

- Ça devrait atténuer la douleur, lui dit Anna en faisant disparaître les filaments bleu dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Meï, fébrile mais plus apaisée.

- Je t'ai rendu l'énergie que je t'avais disons... emprunté, lui répondit-elle.

La question qui frôla les lèvres de la joueuse fut stoppée par l'entrée des autres Snowkids qui firent soudainement irruption dans l'infirmerie.

- Meï !

Tia enlaça son ami et quand elle s'écarta, elle lui afficha un radieux sourire. Elle lui demanda si elle allait bien et après un discret regard à Anna, la blessé hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai que t'as des rayons laser dans les yeux ? Demanda Micro-Ice avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait aborder, tout en imitant les dit laser avec ses doigts.

Ahito lui tapa gentiment le haut du crâne en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire "_dit pas de conneries_". Le petit brun se frotta la tête en faisant la moue tandis qu'Anna masquait un rire. Dame Simbaï, alertée par la cohue, arriva vers eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Interrogea-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

- On est venu prendre des nouvelles de Meï et...

D'Jok marqua une pause et se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il allait citer.

- ... Et éventuellement demande des précisions à Anna sur son... pouvoir, finit-il.

Tous les Snowkids la regardèrent et elle devint vite embarrassée par tant d'attention.

- Euh... Je... Balbutia-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

- Oui, l'encouragea Meï. Explique-moi ce que tu m'as fait.

Les yeux d'Anna passèrent de la joueuse blessée à tous les membres de l'équipe pour finir sur Simbaï. Elle soupira en emmêlant ses cheveux puis acquiesça.

- D'accord. Mais ça va être long et compliqué...

oOo

_"- Il y a maintenant deux ans, je me suis réveillée dans les rues du Genèse Stadium En ayant tout oublié. Je savais juste mon nom, Anna et j'avais une douleur à mes yeux._

_Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cherché à me connaître, à me reconnaître et à chercher des gens qui me connaissaient, sans résultats._

_Mes yeux... J'appellerais ça une seconde vision. Il me suffit de cligner mes paupières et quand je le souhaité je permute, disons... ma vue._

_Quand j'ai ma seconde vision, apparemment, des sortes de filaments bleus clairs passent des mes yeux. Moi, ce que je vois, ce n'est plus vous mais vos auras. Comment expliquer... Ma vision est en négatif, noir, seul apparaît votre silhouette entourée du fluide qui vous appartient - en outre, le Souffle pour les Akilliens._

_En ayant cette seconde vision activée, je peux aussi manipuler le fluide autour de vous, votre aura. Il suffit juste qu'il y ai un contact, même un effleurement, et le lien se fait._

_Le lien... Dès que le premier contact se fait, un filament de votre fluide vint se nouer à moi. Ce lien me permet de savoir où vous êtes mais aussi de manipuler votre fluide, seulement si je suis proche de vous._

_Pour le cas de Meï, quand je lui ai tenu le bras, j'ai pu- comme elle l'a dit - aspirer son Souffle qui est aussi son énergie. Je n'avais plus de forces ce jour-là pour partir, alors je lui ai prit la sienne."_

Pendant tout le long de son explications, personne n'avait osé l'interrompre, buvant ses paroles, tous ses mots. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son auditoire, elle se mit à entortiller nerveusement ses cheveux. Ce fut après quelques instants de silence qu'elle décida de rajouter certains éléments.

- Par... Par exemple, commença-t-elle, les joues rosies par l'intimidation. Le... Le lien de Mei est là...

Elle leva son poignet droit alors que ses yeux s'éclaircissaient. Les Snowkids, intrigués, se mirent plus près et regardèrent sans voir puis ils se renfrognèrent dans leur chaise. Après une mûr réflexion, Ahito comprit :

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que je te touche...

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as balancé de la neige sur la tête et que t'as prit mes gants avec des pincettes, fit D'Jok à son tour.

Anna hocha timidement la tête avant de s'exclamer soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Tes gants !

Elle les sortit de ses poches et en s'excusant par avance, les lui jeta. Il les rattrapa habilement en la remerciant. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Micro-Ice posant des questions idiotes, mais drôle ; Meï demandant quelque précisions et les autres écoutant attentivement.

Un peu avant que les explications ne commencent, Clamp et Artegor s'étaient joins au groupe. Le vieil inventeur fronçait gravement les sourcils en pensant que cette fille était un véritable danger. A elle seule, si elle aspirait un peu de chaque fluide, elle pouvait faire une bombe de fluide ou de multi-fluide, voir même métal-fluide car le Cercle des Fluides lui-même ne l'avait pas détectée après deux ans. Elle avait l'air plutôt innocente, ne cherchant pas le pouvoir, ne voulant pas de ce don. Mais si jamais elle tombait entre les mains d'un manipulateur... Clamp ne préféra pas y penser. Discrètement, il se retira.

Arrivé dans son antre technologique où de multiples pièces mécaniques et outils trainaient de-ci, de-là, il s'installa devant son écran d'holo-ordinateur. Après un certain temps d'acharnement, il finit par réussir à contacter Sonny.

- Clamp ? S'étonna le pirate. Tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui et pas qu'un peu, lui répondit son vieil ami. On a retrouvé la fille, elle est à la faculté.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr...

Sonny haussa un sourcil. Au vu de son air légèrement désorienté, Clamp s'expliqua. Il lui conta mot pour mot tout ce qu'Anna pouvait et savait faire. La description de ses yeux en passant par le lien et finissant par apporter plus de précisions sur le fait d'aspirer le fluide. Il fit aussi part de ses craintes avec le métal-fluide et le multi-fluide. Sony écoutait très attentivement. Il hochait la tête, le yeux dans le vague et réfléchissait en même temps. Quand Clamp finit son monologue, il resta un moment silencieux.

- Clamp, finit-il par déclarer. Avec Dame Simbaï, il faut que vous la surveillez. Elle doit toujours être avec l'un de vous et faites aussi en sorte qu'elle ne rentre pas en contact avec les autres Snowkids, évitons plus de problèmes.

- Ça marche Sonny, lui répondit son ami. Compte sur moi.

Le chef des pirates afficha un léger sourire, il lui faisait totalement confiance. Puis il se remit à réfléchir.

- Comment une fille pareil peut-elle exister ? Pensa-t-il tout haut.

- J'en sais rien du tout, avoua Clamp.

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Simbaï a fait des analyses sur elle, elle devrait en savoir plus prochainement. Il doit forcément y avoir une explication scientifique, logique, à ça.

- Très bien, merci et tiens-moi au courant.

- Comme d'habitude.

La communication prit fin. L'inventeur soupira. Il s'empara d'une pile de papier et les feuilleta négligemment. Anna ne se souvenait de rien et même les recherches avancées qu'il avait faite ne l'aidait pas. Elle était un véritable fantôme et pourtant elle était là, en chair et en os. Clamp prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les questions défilaient: qui était-elle réellement ? Quelqu'un avait-il tenter de la supprimer ? La faire taire ? La faire disparaître ? Mais pourquoi faire ça a quelqu'un ayant un tel pouvoir ? Penser lui donna bientôt mal à la tête.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est que ces questions avaient déjà été posée par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais les réponses n'étaient jamais venus. Jamais.

oOo

Presque immédiatement après l'appel de Clamp, Sonny, accompagné de Corso, sortit du Black Manta. Tout en se faisant le plus discret possible, ils marchaient activement dans les rues du Genèse Stadium. On commençait à ressentir que la Cup était dans environs deux semaines. Des navettes en provenance de toutes les planètes de la galaxie ramenaient chaque jour des milliers de personnes. Et environs la moitié avait déjà leur place pour l'un des match des huitièmes de final.

Les commerçants eux aussi profitaient de la cohue et de l'événement, comme tous les deux ans. Snowkids, Wambas, Rykers, Shadows, Xenons, Lightnings, Cyclope, Elecktra... Quels que soit l'équipe, ils en avaient les couleurs. Maillots, drapeaux, chaussures, photos, ballon, mini-coupe... On y trouvait de tout.

Quand Sonny passa devant l'un de ces commerçants, il aperçut le maillot bleu et blanc d'Akillian portant le numéro neuf. Il ne pût s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelque secondes en pensant à son fils.

- _Nous vous rappelons que la tête de Sonny Blackbones est mise à prix quatre millions de crédit standard, quatre millions de crédit standard. Pour une galaxie..._

Zut, il avait oublié ce fichu robot-portrait immonde qui passait en boucle à longueur de journée. Mieux valait ne pas traîner.

Toujours dans la plus grande discrétion et en empruntant des rues peu fréquentées par mesure de sécurité, ils finirent tant bien que mal, au bout de vingt minutes, par arriver devant le QG de la firme Technoïde. Encore une fois, l'instinct de pirates étant fort, Sonny pensait que certaines réponses s'y trouvait. Et même si Maddox cachait quelque chose, la vérité finissait toujours par éclater.

Dissimulés dans une ruelle étroite, la plus près du bâtiment, Sonny et Corso observaient l'infrastructure. D'une couleur grisâtre, terne et morne, il devait bien y avoir une trentaine d'étages, sans compter les sous-sols. La large entrée aux portes vitrés coulissantes était gardée par deux robots de la nouvelle génération de droïdes. Massif, carré et d'un noir froid et profond, ils restaient immobiles mais près à intervenir à chaque mouvements, actions ou personnes suspectes.

Les deux pirates devaient simplement faire du repérage. Observer la surveillance, prendre en compte les tours de gardes et surtout surveiller les entrées et sorties du personnel. Ils eurent de la chance car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme avec un long manteau bleu azur passa les portes. Ses cheveux étaient poivres et sels et il marchait d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, l'air hautain.

- Tiens, tiens, fit Corso avec un petit sourire. Le Général Bayro... Voyons voir ce qu'il a de beau à nous apprendre...

Comme si le général avait entendu ses paroles, il s'arrêta à proximité des deux pirates et composa un numéro sur son holo-phone. Il attendit deux sonneries et son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fils décrocha. Sonny et Corso tendirent l'oreille du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais le brouhaha éternelle et incessant de l'étoile de fer les empêchèrent d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Bayro finit par raccrocher après de bref paroles et le chef des pirates cracha un juron. Le général recomposa un autre numéro tous en marchant, s'approchant plus près des pirates. Cette fois, malgré le bruit, ils discernèrent les mots _plan, équipe _et_ Akillian_. Après quelques hochements de tête, il raccrocha de nouveau et se mit en marche en se plaignant d'avoir faim.

- Akillian...

Tout en répétant ce mot, Sonny observait l'antre de Maddox d'un œil sévère.

- _Que veulent-ils à Akillian_ ?

oOo

Maddox se baladait dans le couloir du grand bâtiment Technoïde. Marchant lentement, les mains dans le dos, tout sourire, il passait en saluant les employés. Dans un timping parfait, son holo-montre sonna dès qu'il eut passé la porte de son bureau.

- Votre excellence.

- Ah général ! Quelles bonnes nouvelles avez-vous à me dire ?

- Tout est prêt. Le plan est en marche. Nos équipes envoyées sur Akillian sont presque arrivées.

Formidable. Non, parfait. Il aimait ce mot et cet homme faisait tout pour que les événements le soit. Maddox appréciait de plus en plus ce général. Il lui donna ensuite quelques consignes bref et il rompit la communication.

Bientôt. Bientôt elle serait à lui, comme bientôt la galaxie tout entière. Il se délectait par avance des gens sous son commandements, l'obéissant au doigt et à l'œil car ils n'auraient d'autre choix pour survivre. Mais il fallait encore être patient. Il avait attendu deux ans, encore patienter quelques jours ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors qu'il repensait à comment il allait s'y prendre pour mettre tout ça en place, Maddox fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'écran d'holo-conférence. Il soupira et presque à contre-cœur, décrocha.

- Salutations directeur Duc Maddox. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger.

- Bonjour Maître Brim Balarius, vous ne me déranger pas.

Et voilà que maintenant le Cercle des Fluides l'appelait. S'étaient-ils doutés de quelque chose ? Une petite boule d'anxiété se forma au creux de son ventre.

- Il y a-t-il un problème ? Réussit-il à demander sans rien laisser transparaître.

- Oui, un gros problème, répondit le Maître d'une voix inquiète, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous écoute.

- Une jeune femme du nom d'Anna a été jugée très dangereuse. En effet, il se pourrait qu'elle puisse voir, aspirer et manipuler le fluide des possesseurs. Elle dit aussi que...

Maddox ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce que Brim Balarius disait, il le savait déjà. Il savait ce dont elle était capable, à quoi elle ressemblait, où elle se trouvait et avec qui elle était...

- ... Elle est en ce moment même aux côtés des Snowkids et de Dame Simbaï...

Mais comment avait-il su pour elle ? Comment avait-il... Pause.

- Que venez-vous de dire ? S'interloqua Maddox après un léger temps de réflexion.

- Qu'elle est en présence des Snowkids et de Dame Simbaï, répéta la Maître.

En voilà une mince affaire... Les choses se compliquaient.

- Et pourquoi me mettre au courant ? Demanda Maddox suspicieux.

- Il se pourrait que pendant la Galactik Football Cup, elle vienne sur le Genèse Stadium. A partir de là, s'il devait arriver quelque chose, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous occuper d'elle.

S'il arrivait quelque chose... S'occuper d'elle... Le directeur masqua son sourire vainqueur pour garder son air sérieux. Le Cercle des Fluides ne devait se douter de rien.

- Ne vous en faite pas, déclara-t-il. Je m'occupe de tout.

Il fit par la suite un bref salut d'au revoir et la communication prit fin.

- Oui... Souris malicieusement Maddox. Je m'en occupe...


	8. 7- L'étoile brille de mille feux

Eh ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance ? :D Moi ça peut aller :)

Merci une nouvelle fois à Elska :D

Le chapitre 7 est un autre chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! Su ce bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'étoile brille de mille feux.

Il avançait dans la rue, la tête haute, suivit par quatre droïdes. Le Commandant Ayzer avait été chargé de la mission sur Akillian pour récupérer la fille. Son supérieur, le Général Bayro, l'avait informé qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie des Snowkids à la faculté. A ce moment-là, il s'était dit que ça allait être serré de lui mettre la main dessus avec ces gamins dans les pattes. Mais pendant le trajet, il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à comment s'y prendre et son scénario était génial. Arrivé devant la maison de l'équipe Akillienne, il se présenta aux gardes.

- C'est une mission d'urgence, déclara-t-il d'une voix clairement assurée. Je suis en charge d'escorter les Snowkids jusqu'au Genèse Stadium.

Le robot de garde à l'entrée le scanna puis répondit d'un son métallique :

- Toutes mes excuses, mais les Snowkids ont quitté Akillian ce matin.

Ils étaient déjà partis ? Il avait donc fait tout ce voyage pour rien ? Il tapa violemment dans la poubelle près de l'entrée en maugréant.

Le Commandant Ayzer détestait les gosses...

oOo

Maintenant que la Cup était dans moins de deux semaines, les Snowkids avaient fait leur bagage et étaient partis. Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'ils voyageaient à travers les étoiles. Anna regardait de loin Ahito et Thran jouer sur une holo-console à deux. Les jumeaux étaient très concentrés. Ils avaient les sourcils froncés et elle pensa que dans ce genre de situation, la ressemblance était plus frappante. Puis le visage d'Ahito se crispa un peu plus tandis que Thran affichait un sourire vainqueur.

- Et voilà, j'ai encore gagné !

- Raah ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Le défenseur ria doucement et son frère fit la moue.

- Allez p'tit frère, l'encouragea l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu veux prendre ta revanche ?

- C'était déjà la sixième... Bouda le gardien.

Thran lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en souriant et Anna s'approcha d'eux. D'un ton très hésitant, elle leur demanda s'ils acceptaient qu'elle se joigne à eux. Thran prit un air méfiant, mais il fut obligé d'accepter quand Ahito s'exclama :

- Mais bien sûr que tu peux venir jouer avec nous !

Elle sourit et s'installa près du gardien. Il lui proposa la première partie contre lui et elle accepta volontiers. Il ne fallut que quelques instants au cadet pour gagner.

- Ah ! S'étonna Anna. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bah, je viens juste de détruire tous tes vaisseaux en deux secondes et demi, lui répondit Ahito très amusé.

- Il en profite parce que t'es débutante, ajouta Thran avec un petit sourire. Normalement il perd tout le temps.

Son frère grimaça, ce qui le fit rire.

- On recommence ? Proposa Anna, enjouée malgré tout.

Le gardien acquiesça et l'histoire se répéta. Au fils des parties, elle tenait bon plus longtemps, mais Ahito finissait toujours par l'emporter.

De loin, Dame Simbaï les observait rire. Non, les surveillait, surtout _elle_. Elle baissa les yeux vers les feuilles qu'elle avait en main et fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Clamp, ayant remarqué son air préoccupé, s'approcha de l'infirmière.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, Simbaï lui tendit les papiers qu'elle possédait. Il les parcourut des yeux très attentivement avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

- Mais c'est impossible un truc pareil ! S'exclama-t-il. Même avec les meilleurs lunettes de la galaxie, on ne peut pas atteindre 18,25 d'acuité visuelle !

- Et pourtant... Rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'opération pouvant apporter ce don et ses cellules n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été modifiées. C'est entièrement naturel, elle est né avec.

- C'est incroyable...

- Je n'ai pas trouvé non plus ce qui aurait pu causer sa perte de mémoire, enchaîna l'infirmière. Comme un accident qui aurait pu lui causer un traumatisme important... Je pense qu'on lui a volontairement effacés ses souvenirs.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si je le savais...

Malgré lui, Artegor avait écouté la conversation. Pas question d'être laissé à part. Il se devait de savoir qui était la fille avec les Snowkids pour qu'elle ne nuise pas à l'équipe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant à son égard. Très méfiant.

Aussi méfiant que D'Jok qui lui aussi l'observait d'un oeil sévère. Il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un pouvant faire du mal à ses amis soit proche d'eux. Micro-Ice qui avait remarqué son regard insistant envers Anna s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me recopier ? Lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je veux dire, enchaîna le petit brun, on dirait que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle tellement tu la regarde !

- Pff, n'importe quoi... Rétorqua le capitaine.

- Je te taquine, ria-t-il en lui pinçant la joue.

- Mais ça te fait pas flipper qu'avec un simple contact elle puisse te tuer ? L'interpella D'Jok en lui écartant gentiment la main.

- Juste prendre ton énergie, rectifia son ami.

- Ça revient au même... Si elle te la vole entièrement, tu finis par mourir.

Micro-Ice leva les yeux au ciel et n'en rajouta pas plus. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de résonner le capitaine quand il était lancé sur son idée, il était têtu comme une mule. Il se tourna à son tour vers Anna qui, cette fois-ci perdait contre Thran. S'il avait peur d'elle ? C'est en la voyant rire avec les jumeaux qu'il trouva la réponse. Pourquoi avoir peur d'une fille aussi gentille...

Après quelques heures d'attente supplémentaires, Artegor vint les voir pour les prévenir de leur arriver imminente. La curiosité d'Anna prit le dessus et la jeune femme s'émerveilla par ce qu'elle vit à travers le hublot. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le Genèse Stadium était si impressionnant.

La planète était en forme d'étoile et les constructions étaient tellement multiple que de l'espace, elle n'était faite que de fer. Exactement en son cœur se trouvait le plus grand stade de la galaxie où se passait la mythique Galactik Football Cup. La planète était immense, magique et elle brillait de toutes ses lumières, elle brillait de par les joueurs, elle brillait de par le foot. Comme une véritable étoile.

Arrivé à l'astroport réservé à la venu des équipes, les joueurs sortirent du vaisseau en s'étirant. Le voyage avait été long et ils eurent bien de se dégourdirent les jambes. Sinedd aida Meï en portant ses bagages et il les déposa sur le chariot à roulettes de Sidney. Lui et Harvé, les deux robots de l'équipe, les avait naturellement accompagné.

Imitant le grand brun, Anna y mit à son tour son maigre bagage, puis elle leva la tête. Les navettes défilaient au-dessus d'elle, traversant la double sortie pour s'enfoncer dans le noir de la galaxie. Voyant qu'elle rêvassait, Ahito la poussa dans le dos du bout des doigts et elle s'engagea avec les autres dans un long et sombre couloir.

- Dites, lança Micro-Ice. Vous croyez que ça fera comme la dernière fois où des filles s'étaient jetées comme des folles sur D'Jok ?

Les membres de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire tandis que le capitaine affichait une grimace dû au mauvais souvenir.

- Justement, intervint Artegor. Pour éviter que ça se reproduise, on ne va pas trop traîner. Pour les autographes, n'en signez que deux ou trois. Et ne répondez pas aux questions que vous poserons les journalistes, vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire lors d'autres interview divers. Mais bon, après tout, je suppose que vous avez l'habitude...

Les Snowkids hochèrent la tête, mais Anna, elle, sembla perdue. Puis le coach appuya sur le bouton près de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. La grandeur, les flashs, la lumière, les couleurs, les cris, les voix, les fans, les journalistes... Tous ces éléments nouveaux et soudain la surprit immédiatement. Elle fut parcouru de frissons en voyant toutes ses lumières, tous ces gens... Anna ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle essaya, mais ils restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions en même temps et ne parvenait même pas à savoir lesquelles elles étaient.

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, mais au troisième, l'angoisse de la foule revint. La jeune femme se mit à trembler, à transpirer, à suffoquer. Une pression sur sa main la fit sursauter. Une petite source de chaleur vint se glisser dans sa paume et serra ses doigts. Elle tourna la tête et le visage souriant de Micro-Ice apparut. Elle prit d'abord peur dû à son geste, mais il rassura du regard. Il avait fait son choix. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule dans un état de panique. Malgré son air désolé et las, elle l'accepta et respira un bon coup.

L'équipe s'engagea dans la rue et au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel habituel. De là, elle lâcha la main du petit brun et le remercia. D'Jok, de loin, les regardait énervé. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu accorder sa confiance à une fille pareille ? Certes, elle avait accepter d'écouter et de conseiller le capitaine la dernière fois, mais ce dernier avait du mal à faire passer la pilule.

Les Snowkids entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel et Artegor s'approcha du bureau d'accueil pour régler l'installation de l'équipe. Du coin de l'œil, Anna vit apparaître une fille aux yeux bridés et à la courte chevelure rousse. Elle tourna la tête vers elle puis sursauta quand Ahito courut vers la nouvelle venue en lui sautant au cou.

- Yuki ! S'exclama-t-il. T'es revenue !

Tout en riant, elle le sera dans ses bras.

- Ahito, doucement.

Il ignora sa remarque et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Puis Thran vint à son tour, et moins brutalement, enlaça sa cousine.

- Content de te revoir, lui dit-il chaleureusement.

A tour de rôle, les autres s'approchèrent d'elle en effectuant le même geste. Ils lui sourirent et lui racontèrent des anecdotes sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ ainsi que d'autres sujets divers et variées. Anna les observait, de loin, n'osant pas s'approcher elle aussi. Yuki la vit et en souriant, vint à sa rencontre.

- Vous avez recruté une nouvelle joueuse ? Demanda-t-elle en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Euh... Balbutia la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ahito, venant ainsi à son secours. Elle s'appelle Anna et elle fait un brin de chemin avec nous.

La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- Tu reviens dans l'équipe ? Demanda Micro-Ice surexcité.

- Tu m'as acheté le dernier jeu Intergalactik Mission sorti hier ? Proposa Thran pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- T'as du chocolat dans ton sac ? Saliva Ahito en s'approchant d'elle en mode zombie.

Désespérée, elle se mit la main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Non, non et non, répondit-elle avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix. J'ai décidé de vous emmener au Genèse Parc !

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, ils éclatèrent quand même de joie. Micro-Ice, lui, parut déçu.

- Je voulais que tu reviennes, se lamenta le petit attaquant.

- Mais je suis là, lui répondit Yuki en le prenant par les épaules. Et on va s'amuser ensemble !

Il retrouva malgré tout le sourire et avant qu'Artegor n'ai pu leur dire quoi que ce soit, les membres de l'équipe quittèrent l'hôtel.

oOo

L'immense palette de couleurs lumineuse surprit de nouveau Anna. Ses yeux brillaient, illuminées, tant elle était émerveillée.

Un éclat sonore lui fit tourner la tête à droite. Des gens venaient de réussir l'exploit d'attraper la peluche gagnante et la machine semblait exprimer sa joie avec eux. A sa gauche, d'autres personnes sortaient du train fantôme, tremblant et riant pour masquer la peur qu'il avait eu dans le manège. Plus loin, un stand vendait des barbes à papa, des bonbons, des gâteaux, des crêpes, des gaufres et autres sucreries alléchantes. En l'apercevant, Micro-Ice eut de nouveau cinq ans. Il se précipita vers l'étale et prit deux énormes barbe à papa. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il revint vers les membres de l'équipe, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors toi, ria Mark. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Dès qu'il s'agit de bouffe, faut que tu te l'accapare.

Le petit attaquant haussa les épaules et donna l'une de ses sucreries à Anna. En voyant le monstre rose, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tout ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Évidemment !

- Merci mais... Je crois que tu as surestimé les capacités de mon estomac...

Deux doigts avides plongèrent dans les filaments roses et ils en ressortirent une grosse boule. Ahito la mit entièrement dans sa bouche et souris.

- J'adore la barbe à papa ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait lui aussi retrouvé ses cinq ans.

- Eh ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

Puis en le regardant, elle éclata de rire.

- Quoi encore ? Fit le gardien en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tendit la main vers son menton et y récupéra quelque filaments roses.

- Je pense pas que ta barbe à toi soit comestible, ria-t-elle de nouveau.

Et il se mit à rire avec elle.

Anna dû encore se battre pour sa nourriture contre Mark et Yuki avant que ces derniers n'aillent finalement s'en acheter une eux même. Micro-Ice, lui, partagea la sienne de bon coeur avec D'Jok. Ils marchèrent en riant, puis, dans un parfait timing, arrivèrent devant la maison hanté en finissant leur sucreries.

- Aller ! S'impatienta Yuki. On fait ça !

- Oh non... Commença à se plaindre le numéro trois.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, se moqua Sinedd avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il prit Meï par la taille qui marchait maintenant sans ses béquilles et suivit Rocket et Tia qui venaient de rentrer. Le petit brun soupira et tenant le bras de D'Jok, s'avança à son tour.

Il faisait très sombre et à chaque monstre qui apparaissaient dans une sinistre lumière, Micro-Ice et Anna sursautaient dans un bel ensemble. Et à chaque fois, Sinedd riait devant eux.

- Mice... Soupira D'Jok, désespéré. Tu es un grand garçon, tu sais, tu peux me lâcher.

- Oh non, lui répondit son ami d'une voix tremblante. J'ai trop peur.

Yuki masqua un rire tandis que le capitaine essaya de ce débarrasser du poids sur son bras. Il y parvint quand un squelette fluo tomba devant leur nez. Le petit brun hurla, lâcha le rouquin et recula. Il finit dans les bras d'Anna qui elle aussi criait de peur. Se soutenant mutuellement, ils avançaient à petit pas dans le noir sous le regard amusé de Mark qui décida de s'approcher d'eux en imitant un fantôme. Le cri strident que poussa la jeune femme le fit reculer de trois grand pas en grimaçant et il promis à ses oreilles de ne plus recommencer.

En sortant, Anna et Micro-Ice tremblaient de tous leur membres et ils n'osaient pas se lâcher.

- P... plus jamais, fit la brune, la peur dans la voix.

- C... Complètement d'a... D'accord, ajouta le garçon dans le même état.

Puis il remarquèrent que Tia était de leur avis. Elle aussi tremblait, elle avait sûrement plus broyé le bras de Rocket et autant hurlé qu'eux.

- Non, mais c'était génial !

- Parle pour toi, Sinedd.

Le grand brun ria à la réplique du plus petit.

Après avoir bien déliré dans le labyrinthe de miroirs, puis dans une sorte de parcours de combattant, gagné quelques peluche et se rentrer dedans avec les auto-tamponneuse, Yuki s'arrêta devant les montagnes russes. Elle décréta qu'il était impensable de repartir sans en avoir fait un tour et après de nombreux _non _de la tête, Anna et Micro-Ice dûrent quand même suivrent les autres. Un tour qu'elle avait dit... Au bout du troisième, le petit brun se laissa tomber à terre. _  
_

- J'abandonne... Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est bon, on a compris, ria Yuki en le relevant. On rentre.

oOo

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Yuki passa à tour de rôle, pour dire au revoir à chacun par la bise et une accolade. Vint le tour d'Anna.

- On s'est vraiment bien amusé ! Lui dit-elle joyeusement en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fit un grand bond en arrière, l'esquivant ainsi.

- O... Oui c'est vrai, merci, répondit-elle gêné de son attitude.

En voyant le regard étonné de la rousse, elle inventa illico une excuse.

- Je... Je suis pas très... tactile.

- Ah d'accord...

Elle lui fit juste un signe de la main et après avoir embrassé ses cousins, s'en alla.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vint les chercher pour les raccompagner à leur chambre. Arrivée à la sienne, seule, Anna enleva ses vêtements en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et négligé puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer et en rouvrant les yeux, elle la lâcha. Elle leva son bras devant son visage et le vit, enveloppé de filaments bleus, entouré du Souffle d'Akillian. Elle le secoua pour essayait de s'en débarrasser, mais n'y parvint pas.

Effrayée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle tomba à terre et se laissa engloutir par le bleu du Souffle et le noir de la peur.


	9. 8- Malédiction

NDA: je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui trouveraient ça abusé, qu'Anna n'a pas 35 pouvoirs. Elle peut juste voir et manipuler le fluide en créant un lien. C'est juste que ses aptitudes sont grandement développée, alors ne me jetez pas des pierres en disant qu'il y a trop trop trop trop trop... Voilà, c'était le message important de l'auteur qui vous offre du chocolat :3

Autre message: je m'excuse pour le retard qu'à pris ce chapitre à être posté, mais j'ai eu mes bac blanc et je fais passer mes cours en priorité, comprenez-moi :) Ensuite mes prof m'ont envahie de devoirs puis je suis tombée malade u.u ... donc c'est caca.

C'est avec milles excuses que voici le chapitre 8 et merci d'avoir été patient(e)s. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos review ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Malédiction

Logé dans son éternel fauteuil de cuir, Maddox se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Ayzer avait faillit à sa mission. Maintenant, elle était là, à bout de bras, mais malgré tout inaccessible. Elle était peut-être sur le Genèse Stadium, mais en compagnie des Snowkids et surtout d'un des membres du Cercle des Fluides. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue. Il allait falloir la jouer fine... _S'il arrivait quelque chose, occupez-vous d'elle_. Les mots de Brim Balarius résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose et tout fonctionnait. Juste un petit élément... Un début de plan commença à germer dans son esprit. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son holo-montre. Décidément, il n'avait jamais le temps respirer.

- Oui ? Décrocha Maddox avec lassitude.

- Ce que vous avez demandé est prêt monsieur le Directeur, répondit un homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

En entendant ses mots, il sourit et le préviens qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible. Il raccrocha, se leva de son confortable fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. Il s'installa dans l'ascenseur où il appuya sur le bouton le menant au dernier sous-sol. Au bout de quelque minutes, le _ding_ sonore retentit et la double-porte coulissante laissa place à un long couloir gris métallique. Maddox s'y engouffra, la dernière porte du fond était ouverte. Une dizaine d'homme en blouse blanche manipulaient des bouts de métal et les assemblaient ou désassemblaient à d'autres. Un homme de petit taille au crâne rasé s'approcha du directeur.

- Les dispositifs son prêt, lui annonça-t-il de nouveau.

- Pour tout les planètes ? Demanda le dirigeant d'un ton satisfait.

Le scientifique sembla hésiter.

- Je vous ai posé une question, s'impatienta Maddox. Est-ce fait pour toutes les planètes ?

- Eh bien, non.. S'empourpra-t-il. Vous nous en demandez beaucoup aussi...

Le directeur se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'écria-t-il d'une forte et grosse voix. Je vous donne un toit et un travail et c'est comme ça que vous vous adressez à moi ? Apprenez à rester à votre place ! Vous pourrez la perdre à tout moment !

Le petit homme se recroquevilla en balbutiant des excuses.

- Il... Il y a autre chose, se riqua-t-il à parler après quelque instants.

Maddox l'invita à se prononcer d'un geste du menton.

- N... Nous avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant c... concernant la fille.

Il se fit plus attentif et le scientifique poursuivit plus calmement :

- Vous savez qu'en touchant une personne, elle est capable de la manipuler grâce au contrôle qu'elle a sur son fluide ?

Le directeur hocha la tête et il enchaina :

- Nous avons relancé d'ancienne analyse et nous avons découvert que si elle entrait en contacte avec le noyau d'une planète, elle en contrôlerais tous les habitants en même temps et ce, où qu'ils soient.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Maddox.

- Oui, regardez.

Il se dirigea vers un holo-ordinateur et fouilla les fichiers jusqu'à tomber sur celui qui l'intéressait. Il l'ouvrit et s'expliqua :

- Chaque planète possède un fluide. Dès leur naissance, les habitants de cette planète se voient transmis d'une partie de ce fluide qu'ils développent par la suite ou non. Si on suit cette logique, on sait que le fluide provient toujours du noyau. Grâce à se fluide qu'ils se sont vus léguer, les gens sont liés à leur planète. Si_elle_ vint à toucher le cœur, elle s'empare de ce lien qu'on les habitants avec leur planète, donc du fluide, et se l'accapare. De par ce phénomène, elle devint, en quelque sorte, le nouveau noyau de la planète, liés à tous.

Machiavélique.

Le sourire qu'affichait Maddox était machiavélique. Il s'emparait de la fille, il s'emparait de la galaxie, et plus facilement. Encore fallait-il trouver le moyen de lui mettre la main dessus. Il se recula de l'écran puis amenant son pas jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tenez-moi au courant pour la suite.

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un grincement sinistre.

oOo

Anna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie au milieu de la salle de bain, en sous-vêtement. Elle se relava doucement et resta assise à même le sol, observant son bras. Le Souffle avait disparut. _Comment se fait-il que je l'ai moi aussi ? _Puis elle secoua la tête, c'était impossible. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait en parler à Dame Simbaï puis secoua de nouveau la tête. Or de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Ne l'ayant pas fait la veille, Anna se mit nue, puis entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude s'écoulant sur son corps lui fit du bien et elle soupira d'aise. Ayant fini sa toilette, elle sortit, se sécha les cheveux, puis enfila un débardeur noir, un jean ample et des baskets. Après un dernier regard à la chambre, elle la quitta.

Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. En tournant en rond dans l'hôtel à la recherche des Snowkids, elle finit par tomber sur une femme de ménage qui lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient au première étage, en salle d'entraînement. Elle la remercia d'un sourire et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Apres dix minutes de fouille, elle finit par trouver ladite salle. Anna entra en s'excusant du dérangement et vint se mettre près de Dame Simbaï.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda l'infirmière de sa douce voix calme.

- Bien, merci, lui répondit Anna avec un sourire.

Simbaï hocha la tête et reporta son attention à l'écran d'holo-ordinateur. La jeune femme posa à son tour son regard sur l'écran.

Les Snowkids, dans l'holo-traîner, étaient divisés en trois groupes et suivaient chacun un entraînement spécifique à leur poste. Les trois attaquants étaient avec Ahito et en favorisant leur jeu d'équipe, essayaient de marquer contre le gardien qui n'avait pas le temps de somnoler. Il arrêta aisemment le tir de D'Jok et se mit à rire.

- Tu commences à rouiller, mon vieux, fit-il en faisant tourner le ballon sur ses doigts.

- Tu viendras pas pleurer quand je te mettrais un but au prochain tour, le défia le rouquin.

Ahito renvoya le ballon et l'entraînement repris.

Au-dehors, Anna les observait amusée. Elle se dit que le numéro un était sans doute le meilleur gardien de Galactik Football et qu'il serait difficile de faire passer la ligne au ballon.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

Dame Simbaï lui indiqua une chaise près d'elle et Anna ne refusa pas.

- Vous savez...

La jeune femme se tu. Devait-elle l'en informer ? Apres tout, elle pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Alors elle continua :

- Je peux aussi prédire les mouvements.

- Comment ?

- Enfin, non. Pas les prédire, les voir. Je veux dire... Le fluide révèle aussi la volontê. Comme quand quelqu'un marche et qu'il veut tourner à droite. Il va le penser puis son pied va s'orienter dans la direction voulue. Ça fait un peu pareil avec le fluide. Je ne peux que le voir sur l'instant T et non le prédire comme une voyante, mais quand viendra le moment, je sais où tira D'Jok et où Ahito s'élancera.

Dame Simbaï la regarda surprise. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puis voir ça aussi.

- Tu voudrais bien me faire un démonstration ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Malheureusement, ma vision n'est pas très clair à travers les écrans, lui répondit Anna désolé. Cela brouille même ma vue...

- Tu le montrera tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement.

Dans l'holo-traîner, D'Jok se mit face à Ahito qui souriat. Ballon au pied, il s'élança vers les cages en faisant un une-deux avec Sinedd, puis tira. Le gardien activa le Souffle et apres un incroyable bond, arrêta le tir de D'Jok. Il atterrit sur la transversale et se tourna vers le capitaine en riant.

- Je te l'avait dit que tu rouillais !

Le rouquin grimaça par son échec, mais finit par sourire. Artegor leur informa que l'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui et le décor se désintégra. Quand Ahito passa à côté d'Anna en baillant, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bel arrêt ! Lui dit-elle enjouée.

Il lui tendit la main et elle y claqua la sienne.

oOo

Posés devant l'holo-télé, Micro-Ice, les jumeaux et D'Jok regardaient le deuxième match des huitièmes de finale.

- N'oubliez pas que demain soir, les Snowkids affronteront les Wambas pour le troisième match, informa Callie. Hier, le match opposant...

- Ça, on risque pas de l'oublier ! S'exclama l'attaquant aux yeux bleus.

- C'est sûr, enchaîna Thran. Et contre les Wambas, je le sens bien.

- Moi, c'est la Cup que je sens bien ! Rajouta le capitaine.

- Tu la sens toujours bien, ria Micro-Ice.

- Mais ça nous a toujours bien réussi, affirma D'Jok en levant les mains.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Anna passa silencieusement dans leur dos pour ne pas les déranger. Ahito la sentit tout de même, ce qui le réveilla et il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? Proposa-t-il, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Euh... P... Pourquoi pas.

Il lui indiqua une place à ses côtés et elle vint s'assoir. D'Jok lui lança un regard noir. Elle l'ignora d'abord, puis après quelques instant d'insistance, décida de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu as un problème ? Le questionna-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Il sembla hésiter puis finalement, cracha le morceau.

- Le prend pas mal, dit-il, mais on a pas besoin de toi.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre:

- J'ai entendu dire que tu predisais les mouvements et que tu voulais qu'on triche avec tes capacités.

- Hein ? N'importe quoi, s'offusqua Anna en se levant et se mettant devant lui. J'ai juste dit que si jamais vous aviez besoin d'aide, je serais là pour vous aider. J'ai jamais demandé à saboter votre compétition !

- Ça revient exactement au même, éleva-t-il la voix en se levant à son tour.

- Tu t'emporte vraiment pour rien. Tu n'as que ça à faire ? Hurler sur les gens que tu ne supporte pas ?

- J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un fille qui veut tuer tout le monde !

- Quoi ?!

- Eh, calmez-vous ! Intervint Ahito qui ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. Vous allez pas vous emporter pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

- Reste en dehors de ça, la coupa D'Jok.

- Hors de question, s'opposa le gardien. Vous allez im...

Il s'arrêta net quand Anna lui mit la main devant le visage.

- Je peux régler ça toute seule, lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers le capitaine. Vas-y, balance tout ! Vouloir tuer tout le monde ? T'as juste les pétoches en me voyant, mais t'as trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Il faut que tu te calme D'Jok, tu vas trop loin.

- Eh Ahito, ça va ?

La question que Thran posa fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme vers le gardien. Ce dernier était terre, le visage rouge et transpirant, ce tenant la poitrine car il suffoquait. Le cœur d'Anna s'emballa et elle retira vivement sa main qui était toujours devant Ahito. Il put alors reprendre sa respiration et il toussa fortement.

- Pardon... Implora Anna, la voix tremblante en se penchant vers le gardien. C'est ma faute...

- Dégage.

Un mot. Rien qu'un seul. Comment un simple mot pouvait être remplie d'autant de froideur et de haine. Sans relever la tête vers D'Jok, elle lui obéit et quitta la pièce en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Thran des plus inquiet.

- C'était comme si mon Souffle... Me serrait la poitrine...

Micro-Ice qui avait assisté à toute la scène resta bouche bée.

- C'est elle qui a fait ça, remarqua le rouquin. Elle a manipulé ton fluide et a faillit te tuer. Elle vient de prouver que ce que je disaisest vraie.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

- _Mais elle ne l'a pas fait exprès..._

oOo

Elle courrait dans les rues du Genèse Stadium sans se soucier du contact avec les autres. Elle courrait car elle était un monstre et ne maîtrisant pas ses pouvoirs, elle avait finit par blesser quelqu'un. Elle courrait pour ne plus recommencer, elle courrait pour s'échapper à elle-même. Anna trébucha sur une dalle mal posée et tomba à genoux. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer en demandant pardon. Les rares passants, en la voyant, s'éloignèrent le plus possible d'elle en chuchotant.

Après quelque minutes minutes ou bien quelque heures, elle se décida à relever la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Elle avait couru à l'aveugle, n'essayant pas de savoir où elle allait.

A gauche, une ruelle déserte. A droite, un bâtiment ayant pour signe un grand T. Elle fronça les sourcils en écartant ses cheveux de devant son visage._ J'ai déjà vu ce signe quelque part..._ Elle se leva et s'approcha des portes, puis soudain, un flash. Souvenir, douloureux, un nom. _Ma... Ma-quoi_ ? Alors qu'elle se tenait la tête, un des droïdes de gardes s'approcha d'elle.

- Déclinez votre identité, dit-il avec neutralité et de sa voix métallique.

Anna ne répondit pas, elle cherchait ce nom dont elle était certaine d'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité, répéta le robot d'un ton plus menaçant.

La jeune femme sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et remarqua enfin le droïde noir en face d'elle.

- Je... Commença-t-elle à bredouiller.

Elle amorça un pas de recul et tourna les talons. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle tomba dans les bras d'un homme blond à lunettes qui lui souriait.

- Je t'ai attrapée... Chantonna-t-il en souriant.

oOo

Benett emmena Anna dans un dédale de petites rues jusqu'à arriver dans un bar fréquenté par peu de personne. La tenant toujours par le bras, il ignora le robot humoriste et s'avança vers un rideau. Il le poussa et pénétra dans une petite salle ressemblant plus à un renforcement caché. Trois autres hommes s'y trouvaient.

- Merci Benett, fit un homme blond au manteau rouge.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- Je t'en prit, lui dit-il sereinement en indiqua la place libre en face de lui. Assied-toi.

Elle prit place en gardant un air méfiant.

- Tu dois savoir qui je suis ? Lui demanda l'homme.

- V... Vous êtes Sonny Blackbones, le chef des pirates.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que me veulent les pirates ? Questionna-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas, la rassura Corso avec un petit rire. On va pas te manger.

- On nous à informé que tu avais subitement quitté l'hôtel des Snowkids il y a presque deux heures, lui expliqua Sonny.

Deux heures ? Elle était donc partie il y a si longtemps que ça ?

- On est là pour te protéger, ajouta Artie.

_Me protéger_... Normalement, quand on dit ce mot, on est censé être rassuré. Mais ce n'était pas le sentiment d'Anna. Sûrement dû à une mauvaise expérience qu'elle aurait eu par le passée, elle ne saurait dire. Son être lui criait de se méfier tandis que sa raison pensait que tout irait bien.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Enchaîna le chef des pirates . Tu dois rester auprès de l'équipe, au moins le temps que l'on soit sûr que tu ne cours aucun danger.

- Hors de question que je retourne là-bas ! S'opposa-t-elle fermement. J'en ai marre qu'on me cri dessus sans raisons. Et aussi... Parce que je mets la vie des autres en danger...

Sa voix se fit plus basse et pleines de regrets.

- Ils ont malgré tout été si gentils avec moi... Je ne voulais pas... Je suis abominable...

Elle s'enferma de nouveau en mettant sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Son don ne lui attirer que des ennuis. C'était une véritable malédiction.


End file.
